Take Me Down Daddy
by Fxckmeup9215
Summary: Just a little Ambreigns PWP with a whole lotta daddy kink!
1. Chapter 1

He'd been fidgety allllll week. As my brother-turned-lover, I had been expelling every ounce of energy I had into trying to get to the root of the problem; only to absolutely no avail.

As I walk into our shared condo, I hear things that at first sound painful so I'm slightly worried. Though as I listen for a split second more, I realize those moans and whines are DEFINITELY not ones of pain. Our bedroom door was slightly ajar when I reached it. So, I of course peek in before making myself known.

The sight before me almost makes me jizz myself right then and there. Ambrose is on our bed on his knees with the side of his face smushed into the pillow I had slept on the night before, his eyes clenched shut. He's got a cock ring on himself. The bright pink glitter of the ring perfectly contrasting the deep reddish purple of my baby's visibly pulsing hard member. He's got his phone resting against the headboard looking at a photo I had sent him last week of my own member, hard and slathered in pre-cum. I had been missing my baby boy way too much at that point.

Then, the site I allow myself to linger on. My sexy little slut has got the mold of my own hard member that I'd given to him for his birthday six months ago shoved to the hilt inside his tight little puckered ass. His muscles working to push it out and pull it back inside him. His hands tied together with one of my expensive silk work ties, but I can't bring myself to care.

Knowing my pretty little baby needs a release, I pad across the room silently. Once I reach his desperate figure on the bed, I thread my fingers in his hair and yank hard. Baby desperately needs to drop, and he needs it now.

"What are you doing?!" I growl low and menacing and seductive, accentuating the 'what' with the yank of his hair.

Instead of a response, my baby's knees give way when I pull his hair. He looks up at me with lust blown, wide, begging eyes. Plump bottom lip caught between his teeth as he grinds his cock hard and deep into the mattress, the moan that escapes him makes my own length twitch. I wanna be inside my boy right now, but Daddy has to fix his little prince first.

"Talk to me, little one. You know Daddy's always here for his baby." He visibly swallows hard against the sudden dryness of his mouth. Suddenly looking embarrassed at being caught.

"I-I I'm sorry Daddy. I just, I couldn't help it. Baby missed you terribly and I just really wanted a good fuck. I'm sorry I've been edgy all week and I'm sorry for disobeying you."

His breathing regulates as he speaks his mind; looking relieved at having said everything he was feeling in that particular moment. His eyes are still glossy and lust-blown and his hips are still seeking release, but his body overall is not as tense and taut as it had been all week up to this very point.

Hearing his confessions, I gently coax him to his knees by leading with my hand still trapped in his bronze-auburn hair. This action causes his breath to hitch again as he scrambles to obey me and get his bearings.

Once he settles, I press my full lips to his forehead, not quite kissing, just touching. Reminding him that he's in very capable hands. I speak to him as I pull back and look in his eyes.

"Very good job using your words, baby. Daddy's pretty little boy doing so well expressing your thoughts. Daddy's so fucking proud of you."

I watch my words draw reactions from the man. He pulls his bottom lip back between his teeth, he blushes from chest to hairline at the praise his daddy is unabashedly showering him with. His fingers clench and unclench, needing to hold onto something for fear he may literally fall or fly away somewhere.

At this point, I coax him onto his back. His legs immediately falling open. With my free hand, I press the pad of my thumb against his trembling little boy pussy. His back arches and I can see him wanting to cum but remembering he can't. Yes, my baby is right where I want him.

I then place both of my strong, wide hands on the insides of his thighs, mere centimeters from his angry cock; eliciting a desperate whimper from him as I avoid the spots he wants me most, at least for now. Once his legs are open as much as possible, I give him one simple command.

"Watch me." He slowly opens his eyes and smiles down at me perched between his legs.

Once I have his attention, I circle the pointed tip of my tongue around his rim once, then I continue up between his balls, and up the confined shaft of his manhood; smirking at him as I wrap my lips around the head and start lightly sucking as I slowly, teasingly pull the cock mold from his ass.

This time he throws his head back and his back arches as he screams through the painful pleasure. Then, I go back to his pucker; giving every inch inside and outside a very good tonguing. He immediately starts pushing his hips back into my face. Riding my face with nothing but pure sexual desperation and wanton lust.

I eat him out for quite some time. Neither of us remember how long I've taken care of my baby today, but some time during my careful ministrations, he'd dropped. Hard. His eyes were now not as desperate, but still glossy. His hips had slowed against my face but hadn't stopped moving. He was now mumbling to himself.

'God daddy. Fucking good daddy. Missed you so bad. Needed you daddy.' The rambling continues as I gently circle my fingers around his wrist and push his hand inside my basketball shorts. Moaning hard against his entrance as he slowly starts stroking me. 'Fucking huge cock. Daddy's so big. Feel so full when daddy gives me his cock. Need this cock. Need it bad.'

Knowing that he's in the right frame of mind now, I shed my clothes and crawl up on the bed; sitting back against the headboard. Gently grabbing Dean's hair again and dragging him up the bed and between my own legs. Just the sight of my cock has Dean moaning again and making sucking motions with his mouth. I chuckle as I pull his head back a bit to look me in the eyes.

"Is this what you want, baby? Does daddy's special little prince want to lick daddy's lolli?" He nods his head as rapidly as he can with my hand holding him back. "Words, Dean. Use your words" I affix him with my best chastising glare. Then, he's begging.

"Oh God, Jesus, fucking shit daddy can I please suck your cock? Pretty pretty please daddy! I'll be such a good little slutty boy for you daddy. Pleeeeeeeeeeaseeee?"

At my precious baby's desperate pleas, I guide his head over my knee to his prize. He licks at his lips when it comes in full view, as he's patiently waiting for my permission. So, I give his head a gentle shove downward as I thrust my hips up sharply; eliciting a pretty little choking sound from my baby boy. I hold my cock down his throat for a good minute or so before pulling back; looking in his eyes.

"Thank you, daddy. Can I have some more please?"

At this, I start a heavy, slow, deep drag of my cock over his lips, gliding wetly across his tongue and firmly but not too harshly nudging my cock against his throat. He looks so blissed out. Hands folded in his lap, eyes calmly closed, breathing regulated but catching every time he chokes on my cock.

I feel so close to a release that I have to pull out. I have other plans for my cum. He whimpers up at me whorishly at the emptiness.

I guide him into the position I want with my hand still affixed in his locks. I roll him onto his back and gently coax him to me, so we're snuggled up back to chest. Knowing what my baby boy wants/needs and just how he likes it, I know the final step is ready.

The foreplay was enough to coax him into dropping. He needed to go to subspace to thoroughly enjoy what I am giving him. But, foreplay is never enough to keep him there. His subspace wears off very quickly if he's not fucked shortly after dropping. Dropping is important to him especially with us being on different schedules most times because of us not being on the same brand anymore. So by this point who really knows how long my beautiful prince has needed this.

I reach down and leisurely and lazily start stroking his neglected shaft with just the tips of my fingers. Showering my special baby with praises as I, unbeknownst to my little one, start slowly easing my thick Samoan shaft deep inside his prepped, but still tight as fuck, little boy pussy.

I turn up the romance once I'm balls deep inside him. Wrapping those thick arms around his body, kissing his neck from his earlobe to the juncture where his collar bone and neck meet. Nibbling the flesh there as I feel him start to fuck himself against daddy's cock. It feels like hours that we lay here inside of our own little intimate bubble. My sexy baby boy in my lap, preening and squirming so sexily for me. My hands all over him as we make slow, lazy, sexy love. In his hair, gently squeezing his neck, down his pecs to his abs (and flicking his sensitive nipples on the way), running my finger tips over his cock, watching it twitch against the ring. Then, I trace a blunt nail lightly around my baby boys rim. Fucking into him with extra gusto at the slutty, breath taking moan he releases.

Suddenly, my orgasm barrels through me at like 90 mph and my arms tighten around my prince as I whisper 'I'm cumming' in his ear. Then, I coax Dean back onto his belly, coming right behind him. I fall right on top of baby boy as my release takes off inside him for the very first time since we got together almost a year ago. As I'm cumming, I rip Dean's cock ring off and whisper 'Cum' in his ear. His body spasms and convulses underneath me as his orgasm takes hold. He cums so much and so hard! Once my high wears off, I'm runnin my fingers through his hair and whispering in his ear while carefully stroking him through the throes of passion.

"Mmm such a good little prince. Obeyed daddy so well today baby. Came so hard for me. Little pussy fucking exploded on me. Yeah it sure did. God baby. Such a good little boy. Mmm daddy loves you very very much."

I chuckle as my praise starts to embarrass him and he starts to squirm under me. Moaning and pressing his forehead into the mattress when he remembers he's still full of daddy's cock, his own spent member twitching under him in a weak attempt at cumming again but nothing comes out.

Finally, I roll off of my little prince and get settled back against the headboard. I re-thread my fingers in his hair and gently guide his head to my shoulder, the rest of his lax body following suit and cuddling between my legs. Pressing my lips to the top of his head I mumble again. 'So fucking pretty baby. Prettiest little prince ever. Love you so much.'

At that last statement, Dean fully crawls into my lap and straddles me. Looking me deep in the eyes he repeats my sentiment. 'Bestest daddy ever. Love you so so so much daddy.'

Much to baby's surprise, as he's speaking, I firmly but gently bring my hand down and clap his ass. My hand landing right in the middle so I've affected both cheeks. Then, my middle finger presses between his cheeks and finds his hole instantly. Baby squirms in my lap and gently nips my shoulder.

"Round 2 already daddy?" He sounds exhausted yet ready and willing to let me have him anytime any way I want. I chuckle low in my belly.

"Not quite yet my prince, Not quite yet. You know how much daddy likes to play with your little pussy after it's been used real good. Just stay still and ignore me babe. You need rest."

Dean reaches over and takes a swig of the water bottle I had brought with me for him before everything happened. Then, his hips started searching out my finger and pushing against it. Baby boy filling with an insatiable lust as the seconds tick by. It may be harder to tame the lunatic fringe this time than I had anticipated


	2. Chapter 2

"Baby, I'm home!"

It's been almost 3 weeks since my little Dean has had to be completely taken care of in the bedroom. We have frequent sex, yes, but it's usually a bit of a power struggle as Dean is definitely a TOTAL power bottom. Snarky, constantly egging me on so I'll pound him that much harder. Fuck, I'm getting aroused just thinking about it. Just as I adjust myself and set my work briefcase down by the front door, I hear the padded running of socked feet and then I'm met with an armful of my baby.

"'Ro! You're home!" Dean is in nothing but one of my t-shirts and a pair of his tightest fitting underwear. His body wrapped around mine and clinging on like a fucking koala bear. My face and neck are smothered in messy, uncoordinated but loving kisses.

I chuckle. "I missed you too, Deanie Baby. How's my little prince doing today? Hmm?"

As he hears his pet name spoken aloud, he literally throws his head back and arches his back. His hips giving mine one good HARD thrust. Then, as he brings his head back up to look me in the eyes, I immediately see everything I need to know. My baby is becoming anxious again. Needy. Becoming a dirty little slut for his daddy. His fingers clenching and unclenching around the back of my neck as I hold him up. His thighs squeezing my waist repeatedly. Yeah, he needs this. Slowly so I don't startle my baby, I reach one hand up and firmly yet gently grab the back of his neck; massaging into it as I smile softly at him.

"I believe Daddy asked you a question baby. It's rude to not answer Daddy. You know that, don't you baby boy?" His bottom lip catches between his teeth as he nods at me shyly. This is exactly what my sexy little prince needed.

"I-I I'm g-good daddy. Missed y-you, but I-I'm good. M-missed my s-sexy d-daddy though. S-such a long d-day without you." His heart is racing and I'm not sure he's even aware that his hips have started grinding against me. It's not time to call him out though. He needs to drop a little further before I can embarrass him like that.

For the first time since I've been home, I use the hand clasped at his neck to bring him forward into a kiss. The kiss quickly deepens. Tongues immediately sliding against one another, panted breaths and stolen moans escaping between us. Suddenly, Dean forces a hand between our bodies and grabs my dick through my work suit. I nip his bottom lip, soothing the bite with my tongue as I pull his hand away. He doesn't control to game tonight. I do.

The whimper he releases at being denied fucking turns me on to high Heaven! Holy shit I did NOT think a grown ass man could whine like that!

I gently pull at his hair to pull away from the kiss, quickly swatting him on the ass as well which is our signal for him to get down. Once he dismounts my waist, he drops to his knees in front of me the picture of submissive fucking perfection.

Eyes downcast, hands in his lap, bottom lip being gnawed between his beautiful teeth. His lips all puffy and red from our kisses and his hair all mussed from my fingers in it. He looks thoroughly fucked and he hasn't even been touched properly. I squat down to his level, using the index finger of my right hand to bring his eyes up to mine.

My words are whispered, but they still hold the amount of authority that my baby needs from his daddy in times like this. I've learned to change the way I say things to him in different situations. Right now he needs whispers and coaxing and affection. Brutality and roughness become present later.

"My precious little Deanie Baby. Why don't you run on upstairs, take off these clothes, and present yourself for daddy? Remember how to do that? Hmmm?" I hold his gaze while he carefully formulates his response. I smile at him in the mean time. I know he can do this. I have such a special little boy. He's beautiful.

"Y-yes daddy. I-I r-remember." He holds my gaze but he looks shy almost like he doesn't completely remember but he didn't want to upset daddy. So I help him out.

First, I remove my finger from his chin, extending it for him to grasp and pull himself off of his knees. Once he does, I ruffle his hair lovingly. "Mmm face down in the pillow with that ass up in the air baby. I want them cheeks spread too. Daddy wants to see his baby's pretty little puss. Understand?"

He smiles so wide it looks painful, then turns toward the stairs. I manage to swat him on his supple ass once before he retreats, eliciting a porn star worthy moan from my precious little love.

I decide to take my time hanging up my coat and toeing off my dress shoes before I begin my ascent up the staircase. Licking my lips as I think about the sight that awaits me. But, I have to pull myself together. He hasn't dropped yet and he's not begging for me. Not yet, anyway.

As I enter the room, I have to will my body not to react to the fucking sex on legs that's positioned on my bed. Left cheek smushed into my pillow, knees under him and back arched, pushing his tight little ass into the air. Hands reaching back and spreading his cheeks open just like I asked of him. As I pass by him, grab one ass cheek in my hand whispering 'daddy's good boy' against his neck as my thumb slides across his puckered entrance.

Acting like nothing happened, I stride over to the full length mirror in our closet and start to rid myself of my work clothes. First, untying my long hair from the bun it was in. My onyx locks flowing down in curls just above my shoulders. The white button up I'm wearing looking even whiter against the tan color of my caramel Samoan skin tone. As my shirt falls from my arms and shoulders I hear a sharp intake of breath from the sexy man on the bed. I smirk to myself.

The pants are next. They're deep navy dress slacks, but because of my big muscly build, they don't really fit loose. Not that I really mind. When I drop my pants, I hear a whimpered 'fuck daddy' so I glance in the mirror at my baby. He's got a hand on his dick. That's a no-no.

So in my underwear, I stride over to the bed. Grabbing something from the bedside table before coming up behind him on the bed. His hips start moving. He thinks I've got a condom and I'm gonna fuck him. Haha, not yet you little slut.

I use my thumb and start massaging his little hole to distract him before I swat his hand away and quickly slide the cock ring on. It's his favorite one even though he'll deny that if ever asked. It's bright pink with glitter and says 'daddy's bitch' on it.

Once it's been placed, I whisper against his neck. Not wanting to ruin our progress by him thinking he's bad or dirty or anything. So I change my wording a little.

"There we go. Don't want daddy's little boy cumming before daddy even has a chance to play, now do we?" His nod tells me he understood the subliminal message loud and fucking clear. Then, I go right back to the mirror and shed my own tight briefs. This time, Dean becomes somewhat braver, speaking directly to me.

"Fuck daddy. Such a handsome daddy. So big and muscly. So masculine and dominant. Yeah, you dominate me in 2 seconds flat. Huh daddy? Know just what your baby likes, don't you? That's cause you're a smart daddy too. But a really fucking beautiful one. Mmmm love you daddy."

With that I pad over to the side of the bed and reach down to give my baby boy a kiss. He takes it eagerly. Grateful, even. God I love my baby.

"Mmm thank you baby. I love you too. Daddy's gotta go take a shower though. You stay right there. Daddy wants to see that ass just like it is when he comes back." I swat him on the left cheek once. "You got me?"

He smiles brightly and nods before dropping his head back down to the pillow and relaxing while he waits for daddy. As I take my shower, I can't help but think of my love in our bedroom, presenting himself for me. He's so fucking hot and he's such a good obedient little boy too. I just love him so much. Love that he relies on me to fix it when life gets too much. Love that he relies on me to take him down and let him go into subspace as often as he needs to. He truly in his core is submissive to almost anyone. He just wants people to be happy. If that means dropping to his knees to take my cock whenever I ask, then so be it. He'll do it.

Soon, I find my right hand is locked around my own length which is standing at attention. My mind racing with thoughts of my baby as I watch my release swirl down the drain. I hadn't even meant to cum. I have no idea if I even made a sound or not.

"Daaaaaaddyyyyyyy. Mmmm fuck are you finished yet?" Awwww my baby sounds so desperate. Needs his daddy to make him feel better. Needs to cum. Needs everything. So, I turn the water off and step out. Drying myself quickly with my towel. I don't even worry about wrapping it around my waist as I simply toss it on the bathroom floor and exit the bathroom. I cross my arms across my chest, leaning to one side on the doorframe of the restroom.

"You rang, dear?" I chuckle as he looks at me wide eyed.

It's then I notice he's had his middle finger of his left hand inside himself. I hear the wet slurp of his finger retreating, and then he licked his finger.

I laugh again. "Hey Deano. What are you doing love? You weren't fingering yourself were you? Are you so desperate that you would risk a spanking for disobeying daddy just for a split second relief? Don't you know daddy will provide that ten times over?"

Deans eyes are sparkling with need. Wide and lust blown as his hands now grab at the sheets and nods in response to my earlier chastising.

"Then I guess daddy'll just have to remind you why you obey me and why you're a submissive little slut for me. And ONLY me."

With that I lunge onto the bed, pinning his hands down by his sides and immediately attack his tight little pucker with my tongue and teeth. Occasionally biting into the flesh of his cheeks before resuming my ministrations on his ass. He get real loud real fucking quick.

"Yes! Yes! Mmmm fuck me daddy! Fucking need your cock! Pretty fucking please daddy?"

I ignore him for now, knowing my little one is so close to subspace. I just need to push a little further. I move his hands to behind his back, holding both wrists in one of my hands so I can start to slowly introduce my broad thumb into his hole alongside my mouth.

This makes his breath catch in his throat and his hips go wild against my face. My baby is still too noisy. He's fighting it. So, I take one of his hands and guide it to his throbbing cock. He immediately strokes himself to the same pace he's riding daddy's face. Finally, his knees give out and he goes silent. I guide his hand to slip off the cock ring. His spent cock twitching once before cumming.

His eyes now glossy but still wide and attentive, I climb up to the head of the bed relaxing against the headboard. Taking care of my baby now. My long nimble fingers now softly grazing up and down his back as he lays slumped against my broad chest. I open the fresh water bottle from the bedside and press it to his lips, the coolness making him moan in appreciation. Finally my baby comes back to me.

"Thank you daddy" he mumbles as he presses his lips to my cheek. Daddy? I'm only daddy when he needs me. Oh God.

"Daddy? You still wanna play baby?" He smirks at me as he runs his index finger in circles around one of my now pert nipples.

"Of course daddy! Baby hasn't had your big thick cock in soooooo long!" At this he's already spreading his cheeks and straddling me. We just had sex this morning before I left for work.

Oh well, it's too late to ponder anything else as I feel that fucking tight ass enveloping my thick cock. He takes it all in one solid swoop. My baby boy is a fucking champ with his daddy's cock.

Once he's all the way on, he lovingly wraps his arms loosely around my thick neck. Smiling up at me shyly as his hips start grinding, getting his tight hole reacquainted with my big shaft. Unexpectedly, he leans in to kiss me. Slow movements of tongues and lips, so many sensations overwhelming me at once.

Once my strong hands grasp his hips and I start to thrust up into him, he breaks the kiss to toss his head back. His hips meeting mine thrust for thrust now. Swear words whispered sinfully from his sexy lips in the otherwise silent room. Our skin slapping as he raises his head to look at me. His lip between his teeth as he moans for me.

My hands slide down his skin and grasp at handfuls of my princes supple bouncing ass. That's when he turns up the slut. His hands reaching back to cover mine, spreading his cheeks apart. 'Fuck fuck fuck' falling off his lips each time he drops himself down on my dick. Then he starts talking. This will be the death of me.

"Fuck daddy. Huge fucking dick fits inside your tight baby boy so well. God it fills me up sooooo much daddy. Love your fucking cock. Wanna feel it when you cum inside me daddy." Then at this last statement, he looks me dead in the eyes, claiming my lips in a raunchy dirty tongue filled kiss after he says it. "Cum daddy. Fill your baby up with your stuffs. Need to feel it daddy. Make me all messy for you."

I growl into our messy make out as I do exactly that. My cock twitches once as Dean clenches down on it and I feel my seed literally spilling out like a fucking shot gun inside him.

Before I can even register what just happens, we're both cleaned up and he's snuggled into my side. He lightly kisses over my earlier neglected nipple as he whispers 'Thanks 'Ro'. I'm about to respond before my hand reaches his ass and I feel his plug lodged deep inside him. Instead, I kiss the top of his head as I snuggle down into the sheets. I fall asleep with a smile on my face knowing I've done right by the love of my life.


	3. Chapter 3

ooooooo I don't think I've gotten Ambreigns out of my system yet...

Who wants more 'Take Me Down Daddy'?!


	4. Chapter 4

Taking my little Deanie baby down has definitely become a ritual. Whether we're on different sides of the world or in our own bed. Dean loves when his daddy takes care of him in the bedroom. He's pretty much become a slut for it. Not that I'm complaining. ;)

Tonight, I had a very VERY tough match against Kane. My entire body is sore and all I want to do is stretch out and sleep. Just as I'm back in my hotel room and stripped of my ring gear, my phone sounds off signaling a text message.

Naked, I pad over to my pants in the middle of the floor; squatting down and patting my pants down until I have my phone in my grasp. I see the message is from babe so I decide to stretch out on the bed sooner than planned.

When I open the message, it's actually a picture. My little prince has his nipple clamps on. Three fingers of one hand lodged deep inside himself and the other hand holding a vibrator to his rim. His ice blue eyes are blown with lust. Lust for his daddy. And at the bottom of the photo it reads one simple statement. 'Take Me Down Daddy'.

Before my mind even registers what my body is doing, I'm picking up my phone and dialing my baby. He needs his daddy, and I'll be damned if Daddy doesn't pull through for him. As I wait for him to answer, I get a strong firm grip on my manhood. My meat swelling and pulsing with each second that passes. Finally, baby answers the phone. I pretend I never got the text message.

"Hi babe!" I bit my bottom lip so I don't make a sound as I hear his struggled breathing and him struggling to find his words.

"H-hi daddy!" He whispers softly. "D-did you, d-did y-you get my t-text m-message?" Finally I give in.

"Yes I did baby. It was fucking beautiful. You look so hot stretched out on our bed fucking that pretty little prince pussy for me. Yeah you fucking do. Mmmmm daddy misses his beautiful little boy. Now, I need you to obey EVERTHING I say." I hear him swallow hard in anticipation. He's right where I need him.

"Remove your hand from inside you baby. I know, it's going to feel empty, but just trust daddy." The moan he releases as he pulled his fingers from his tight hole had me arching my back and squeezing my ball sac so I don't cum.

"Good boy. Now, push the vibrator inside your used little hole. Nice and slow for me baby. Daddy wants to see how ruined you have already become. Keep it in baby. Don't fuck yourself with it just yet. Just keep it deep inside your tight little puss. Good boy. Always such a perfect little prince for your daddy."

His moans alone are driving me closer and closer to the edge. I fear it may not be long enough before I'm spasming through my own release so I put on the purple cock ring I stole from Deans secret stash under the bed.

I listen to my precious little baby as the vibrator wrecks him from the inside out. Finally, I hear him whimper. "Daddy?" God he already sounds fucking wrecked.

"Hmmm? Yes my love?" I can just imagine his back arching with my constant use of pet names. He loves them.

"Daddy I has a question. C-can we s-skype? Please daddy? Wanna show you I'm a good boy. Wanna see your sexy face. Pretty please daddyyyy?" Before he even finished, I grabbed my lap top and now I'm listening to him again as I wait for Skype to load.

Once it does I immediately click on his contact. It barely rings once before my baby appears on screen. Looking positively fucked out.

"Hello my prince." That seems to do the trick because his lust blown icy blue eyes widen as he hears my voice. "Have you been a good boy while daddy's been gone?"

He nods so harshly I'm afraid he'll get whiplash. "Y-yes daddy. B-been such a g-good b-baby boy for you Daddy."

I reach my hand out to my laptop screen; wishing I could touch my prince. Stroke my fingers through his hair, down his cheek, grab his jaw. Forcefully but lovingly press my mouth to his. Ugh I miss him so much.

"Mmmmmm good baby. Best little prince ever. Hey baby, open your legs for daddy. Let me see that tight little hole sucking on that vibrator. Good, now VERY slowly start to fuck yourself with it. Nice long pulls in and out." I watch him, my own neglected cock jumping every time he moans. Knowing my baby is still not all the way down, I start talking to him while he fucks his pretty little hole.

"Ooooh you like that baby? Like the way that fake cock fills up your tight little boy hole? Yeah I know you do. Look so fucking sexy with a toy up your ass baby. Back arched all the way, eyes shut and free hand roaming that sexy body. Flick your nipples for me baby. They're so sensitive when they're clamped aren't they baby boy? Yeah they are! Mmmm do you wish it was daddy inside that tight little pussy baby? Huh? Wish it was daddy's long thick rod don't you? Open your eyes baby, I want you to see how hard you make daddy's dick."

As I show him my cock, I tell him to take the fingers he fucked himself with and shove them down his throat. "Hold them there baby. Daddy wants to hear you gag for it. Mmmm yeah so fucking beautiful baby."

His back arches as he waits for his next instruction. It's then I notice the blazing Crimson of his own cock ring against the deep red of his cock. My poor baby needs to cum so hard.

"Take the ring off baby. I want you to show daddy you can follow instruction. That's it baby boy. No more cock ring. You don't need it, you just need to listen to daddy. Now, take your fingers from your mouth. Get a nice firm grip on your cock. Now stroke your nice big cock with the same speed of that vibrator."

He whimpers at me like it's too much. "Come on pretty baby. Daddy knows you can do this. If you're a good boy today, daddy will give you the real thing all day when he gets home tomorrow. We can play all day long. Don't you want that, Prince?" He nods but it's slow and dazed. He's ready to cum.

I start to stroke my own neglected dick as I watch him silently pleasuring himself. His back starts to arch involuntarily the closer he gets to needing his orgasm.

"Mmm baby. I want you to cum for me. But no hands, love. I wanna watch that tight little puss force out that vibrator and that beautiful cock erupt. Untouched. Can you do that for me baby?" He nods as he slowly removes his hands from his body; placing them under his head.

"Mmm look so fucking wrecked, pretty baby. Love watching your tight little boy hole trying to hold on to the vibrator. Yeah looks so fucking sexy. Move those hips baby. I know you can. I know you can cum for me. Fuck your vibrator. Come on sexy. Make that pretty cock explode."

He starts clawing at the bed sheets; bottom lip gnawed between his teeth as his cock jumps repeatedly. He's so close. As am I. He can't see it but I've got two fingers playing with my own hole as I'm jerking off to my precious baby sprawled out in our bed.

Then, his entire body arches off the bed as he screams out "Fuck daddyyyyyyyyyy!" The vibrator forcefully ejected from his hole as his cock sprays his release up over his abs and chest, even up to his neck. I cum with him. My release also covering my torso and some shooting up to my neck. God he makes me cum so hard!

As soon as I can focus again, he's got his right hand between his legs rubbing his now sensitive and thoroughly used hole. His left is playing in the cum on his belly and he has a dopey, fucked out grin on his face.

"Thanks for that babe. I needed it. I was feeling pretty high strung." He chuckles distantly.

"Of course babe. You know I'm here for you any time. I meant it though, I'll be home tomorrow and we can do whatever you like. You look like you're still overthinking. Maybe I can get you out of your head for a bit?" I flash him a wink and my own sated cheeky grin.

"That sounds nice. What time are you getting in tomorrow?" His eyes haven't left mine since I came off my high.

"Early, like 7 am. Don't wait up for me, I know my man likes his sleep." We both laugh at that.

"We'll see. You've been gone a whole week, knowing you'll be home in roughly 8 hrs I may not be able to sleep."

"That's not an option, baby boy. You are going to need to be well rested if we're doing this tomorrow. Can't have a cranky babe on my hands my first day being home."

"Yes Sir."

"Alright baby boy. I'm gonna hit the sack. I will see you very soon my love. You be good until I get there. You hear me?"

"Loud and fucking crystal babe. I'll see you soon."

As I shut my lap top and get comfy in bed I think 'God I can't wait to get home to my man.'


	5. Chapter 5

***I have no idea why my last two chapters have been so short guys! I'm so sorry! I hope you still enjoy though!

The anticipation of seeing my baby again was killing me. I maybe slept an hour all night. God I miss him so much! Pulling up in the driveway to our condo, I have to take a minute to mentally prepare myself. As much as I wanna jump his bones as soon as I open the door, I have to feel him out first. See what kind of mood my love is in. Hopefully he'll be just as excited to see me.

Finally I get out of the car, leaving my bags in the trunk. I'll deal with them later. Right now I just need my man. It's a fairly warm day today so I'm in a black tank and jeans. My long black hair left down in its natural wave.

I open the door to complete silence. 'Good, he did get some sleep.' I smile to myself as I take the stairs 2 at a time to get to my baby boy. The site that welcomes me when I step into our room is breath taking.

The covers completely kicked to the other side of the bed. Dean is lying on his stomach completely naked, save for the assless underwear he's wearing. One hand by his head on top of the pillow, the other underneath the pillow. I can't wait any longer, it's time to wake my baby.

I strip off my shirt and jeans and crawl up the bed, settling in the open space between his legs. I start by gently rubbing my thumb up and down over his tight little pucker. Gauging his reaction.

His hips are first. Grinding into the mattress. Then I hear 'mmm yes daddy' from his still sleeping figure, so I continue. This time licking one solid stripe from the swollen tip of his dick all the way ups his crack; ending my trail with a nibble to his left ass cheek.

When he feels my mouth on him, he blindly reaches back and grabs my head trying to pull me back to his ass. I oblige, chuckling.

Slowly, I get more aggressive with it. Tongueing him open, searching out his prostate. Assaulting it with my tongue once I reach it. It's not long before he's cumming between his stomach and the sheets. I stroke his cock and continue to play with his hole through his release.

Once his high wears off, I look up to see my love sleepily rubbing his eyes and yawning. "'Ro?" He takes a second to find me and focus.

"Yeah baby. It's me. I'm home." I smile up at the sated, slowly awakening figure. Chuckling when he rolls over on his back and makes grabby hands at me.

I climb up to the headboard, settling myself against it before threading one hand in Dean's hair and then patting my lap; summoning my love to me. He immediately crawls over and settles in my lap.

Then, I use the index finger of my left hand to tilt his face up towards me and press my lips to his. Pressing firmly. Trying to engrave this feeling into my brain. It's been too long since I've felt these lips on mine.

Then, without instruction, my sexy little baby boy slithers his way down my body and grabs onto my underwear, looking up at me; asking permission to undress me. I nod my consent and he pulls them down and tosses them carelessly across the room.

Then he looks up at me again. Questioning. "Go ahead baby boy. You can have daddy's lolli. It's okay baby." I place my fingers in his hair as he lowers his face and his mouth envelops my cock in one take. He nuzzles his face against my stomach as he chokes himself on my mammoth dick. God my baby works so fucking hard to please me. I fucking love it. Very quickly, I have to pull his hair and take him off my cock. What a waste of a good orgasm. I have plenty of other holes I can fill with my cum. But, in due time.

I must've gotten lost in my thoughts because the next thing I know, Dean is sitting up on his knees facing me fully with his arms wrapped around my neck and pressing his tongue into my mouth. I moan and grasp his hips at the feel of our tongues melding together. It's perfection kissing my baby boy. Our mouths and even our bodies molding together like two snugly fitting puzzle pieces.

Then, the phrase I was not expecting from Dean so soon. "Make love to me daddy. Missed you so much." Before I have a chance to respond, he crawls back up to me and drops himself onto my lap and resumes our kiss; grinding his ass on my slowly hardening cock.

I seek out his tight little hole and start by teasing my baby. Gently rubbing it first; not penetrating, just feeling the skin. At this, he breaks our kiss to bury his face in my neck. I take it a step further by whispering in his ear.

"Mmm you like that honey? You like it when daddy plays with your hole? Ohhh it's such a nice tight little hole. So pink. So tight. Tastes so good too. Mmmm I just love my prince's little pussy." I slowly insert my middle finger inside the still tight little pucker of my baby boy. Loving the way he nips my collarbone and starts grinding on my finger.

Slowly I work him open until I've got three fingers deep inside him. At this point he's riding my fingers like he'd ride my dick. His arms wrapped around my neck loosely and his back arched as he moans for me. Begging me to fill him with my cock. God he sounds so pretty.

"God fuck! Daddy please put it in me! Mmmm I've been such a good little baby boy for you. Just really need daddy's big cock inside me. Pretty pretty please!"

I roll us over so he's back on his stomach. My chest plastered to his back inch for inch. I take his hands and make him spread his cheeks for me. Then, I slowly and teasingly insert my cock into my tight little baby. God he feels sooooooo good! Once I'm in, I stay still for a bit to let him adjust. Using my tone of voice and my word choice to tease him even further.

"There we go baby. Mmm daddy's all in. Doesn't that feel good my little prince? Yeah you love daddy's big cock inside you huh?" Then, I feel his hips start to move, so I meet him thrust for thrust. Slow, hard slaps of skin fill the room with our bated breaths. I swear I could make love to my baby all day every day.

I reach up and pull his hair, arching his neck as he searches for my lips. I firmly plant them against his. Our tongues immediately mingling. I run my hands underneath our bodies and feel all over my baby. His pecs, his abs, even massaging at his neck.

I flick his nipples as I reach his pecs and at the moan he releases, I give myself a mission to make him release that sound again. It was fucking beautiful. So, I flick them again. Then, I start to pull on them. He's getting so close to cumming. His breath shortening even further, his hands grabbing for purchase at anything he can reach. He even starts to thrust up against me just a bit harder.

I loosely grab onto his jaw and stick my finger in his mouth. His lips and tongue wrapping around it and sucking lewdly like he did my cock earlier. I take one of his hands in my free hand and wrap them both around his super sensitive cock. All it takes is one stroke and he's cumming for me. 'Daddyyyyyyy' falling from his lips in the throes of ecstasy as I continue to stroke him through it.

Then my own orgasm barrels through me and I spill into my tight little prince. God I needed that. His ass is sooooo sexy. He keeps clenching down around me as I'm cumming, milking a fresh release from me. Giggling when I have to beg him to let go so I can pull my spent sensitive cock from his body.

As per usual, I crawl to the headboard and sit back. Snuggling my little Deanie baby in my lap and giving him some fresh water; stroking my index finger up and down his perfect little hole.

"Holy shit! I need a nap now! God that was fucking amazing! Thanks 'Ro." He uses all the strength he has left to stretch up and kiss my cheek.

Before he can get too comfy, I firmly grab his chin and make him look me in the eye. "Anything for you anytime. I love you Dean. I hope you realize that by now." He catches his bottom lip between his teeth and nods shyly; letting go of his lip as I press my mouth to his softly and warmly. Once I pull away he looks at me and reciprocates my earlier sentiment.

"I love you too Ro. I really love you too."


	6. Chapter 6

Things went back to normal for awhile. A couple of months actually. Dean seemed to be coping better on his own without needing Daddy as often. Which definitely has its pros and cons.

Pro being that I'm able to be away from him for longer periods when we're apart for work without worrying about him having a breakdown or dropping when I'm not around to help. Major con being: I miss my prince. My baby boy. I love taking care of him. But he insists that he's fine. So I let him be.

'Finally, a whole month to myself and my man.' I think to myself as I set my luggage on the floor by the door.

"Daddy? Daddy is that you?" Before I can even respond my Deanie Baby is tripping over himself and scrambling to his knees at my feet. He starts to paw at my clothed groin, his bottom lip caught between my teeth as he looks up at me, blue eyes wide and childlike.

I slowly grab both of his wrists in my strong hands, using my grip to pull him up so he's standing in front of me; every inch of our bodies touching. With one hand I place his arms around my neck; using the index finger of my other hand to lift his chin making him look me in the eyes.

I press my full lips to his firmly; moaning at the taste. I definitely missed this. He tries to speed up the kiss so I lightly nip his bottom lip telling him no. Then, I swipe my tongue across it long enough to soothe the bite but returning it to my own mouth before Dean has the chance to claim it. He whimpers. I chuckle; pulling away.

"Well well well. What has gotten into my sweet baby boy today?" He blushes from chest to hairline, eyes now looking everywhere but mine.

"I-I I don't know, Daddy. I just woke up and needed you but you weren't here and now you are and I'm dropping hard and just... just please Daddy!" My cock swells in my jeans at the way my baby is begging for me.

I take a deep steadying breath before picking him up. My hands placed under his bum, his arms still around my neck and his legs suffocating my waist when he realizes Daddy has lifted him up.

As soon as he's in my arms, he buries his face in my neck, immediately finding his Daddy's sweet spot and sucking on the skin there. His hips grinding a mile a minute as I try to successfully walk us up the stairs and to our bedroom. I trip once but manage to make it all the way without dropping him.

I drop him playfully onto our bed, but only his upper body lands. His legs are still locked around my waist and his hips are still moving. I grab his clothed cock harshly but not hurting him. Just enough to halt his hips.

"Let go." He whimpers at me but still refuses to let me go.

So, I lean down and hover over him, a bit threatening when he's dropped but he knows I'd never hurt him; especially when he's this vulnerable.

"Dean. Let me go or this is all the contact you'll be getting from me for a week." I growl low in his ear as I remove my hand from his dick.

Slowly, his legs fall away from my waist, but they splay open on the bed. I let him lay there for a minute while I shed my clothes. Looking at my baby the entire time. He looks so needy like this.

His legs open, hips fucking the air, his head rolling side to side, his lip caught between his teeth, his eyes wide and glazing over. Hands clawing at the bedsheets. He needs me. And I fucking love it!

"Such a slutty little baby today, aren't we Deanie?" This statement elicits a moan from deep in his belly that I haven't heard in soooooooo very long.

"Daddyyyyy. Need you. Need your big cock daddy. Want it so deep inside my tight little hole. Mmmm please daddy?"

Finally naked, I crawl in between his open thighs and hover again. Pulling up his shirt just enough that I can slide my bare cock on his skin. Teasing him; taunting him.

"This what the baby wants? Huh? Want daddy's nice big cock?" He nods rapidly. So, I grab his left hand and wrap it over my dick. Closing his hand around it while I fuck his fist.

He looks down at it and whimpers; sticking his tongue out and leans his head down trying to lick it even though it's out of reach. I tilt his chin back up so he's looking at me and then place that hand gently on his throat.

"Calm. Come on Dean. Calm down baby. Just feel. Come on love. Feel it with me. Doesn't that feel nice, Dean? Mmmmm daddy's cock feels so good against my baby's soft belly. Yeah. Sure does." As his body visibly relaxes, I let go of his neck.

"Too hot daddy. Too hot."

"Okay baby. Sit up. Let daddy get this shirt off." He obeys quickly.

Once the shirt is off, I lay my baby back down on the bed, but he pulls me with him; arching his back so our chests touch. I realize his nipples must be sensitive. This is his way of showing me that so I slide down just a few inches and wrap my lips around the erect left bud. Not even sucking, just letting him feel my lips. He whines high in his throat for me. So I test the right one. At this, he locks his strong fingers in my hair and holds me to his chest.

"Fuck daddy. More please. Please more daddyyyyy." I circle the tip of my tongue around it a couple times and then pull it into my mouth. His hips begin a brutal but extremely sexy pace against my own.

Knowing my baby is enjoying this, I alternate between his erect nipples for a loooooooong time.

Suddenly, "Mmmm gonna cum daddy. Making baby feel so good! Fuck daddy! Gonna cum all over myself! Mmmm please don't stop daddy!"

With one last lick to the left nipple I pull back. Dean's breathing is harsh, his skin painted deep red. He was so close to cumming in his pants. My God he's fucking beautiful! I keep our distance until he calms and his orgasm subsides.

"Daddy, why'd you stop? I wanted to cum for you daddy. Wasn't I a good boy?"

I stroke my thumb across his bottom lip as I speak. "Of course you were a good boy, baby. Always such a perfect little prince for Daddy. I stopped because Daddy has other plans to make you cum. Want you to cum on my cock baby. Doesn't that sound good? Hmmm?"

"Oh yes daddy. Sounds sooooo good. Wanna cum on daddy's cock. Can I please daddy?"

"Not right now baby. But yes you can cum on daddy's cock very soon. Daddy's gonna take your pants off now okay? Can I do that?"

"Yes Daddy. They're too tight anyway." We both chuckle until I realize that my baby has no underwear on.

"God baby! So sexy. But why aren't you wearing underwear?" I keep my voice even so he knows daddy isn't mad.

"Wanted to be ready for you daddy. Wanted to make it easy for you to fuck me."

As soon as his pants are off, he opens his legs again. I notice his hands flexing against the sheets. He wants to play.

"Touch baby. Wanna see you play with your tight little hole. Don't go inside, just touch. Tease yourself baby."

I don't even get my instructions out before he's rubbing himself. His hole flutters against his fingers. He's anxious. Needs something inside him. But I wanna hear him beg for it. I start to stroke my throbbing cock while I watch him play.

"Talk to me baby. How does that feel? Do you like playing with your hole?"

"Ohhh daddy! Feels so good! So nice and tight for my daddy's big cock, too."

"Show me baby. Open that pretty pussy for daddy."

Using the index and middle fingers of each hand, Dean does as I asked; spreading his hole as much as he can.

I stroke my thumb from top to bottom across his open hole, his breath hitching and his body shuddering as I introduce the tip of it into the hole; pulling right back out.

"Mmmm keep that pretty little hole open for me baby. Daddy wants to taste." Our eyes lock as I lower my mouth to his opening and take a slow lick up and down with the flat of my tongue. "Mmmm fuck you taste good baby."

I stick my tongue in as far as it will go. As I wiggle it inside him, he reaches to pull my hair, wanting me closer. I quickly grasp his wrist, placing his hand back on his skin. He whimpers but obeys my silent instruction not to touch me.

Soon, I start tongue fucking my baby. His hips catch my rhythm and they start to meet my mouth. I clasp my strong hands around his thighs halting their movement as I start push my tongue deeper, reaching my baby's bundle of sensitive nerves.

"Fuck daddy! Such a long tongue! Mmmm feels so good inside me! Yes daddy!"

I pull my tongue from his hole and reach to stroke it with my index finger. "Such a pretty little hole baby. So responsive to daddy's touch. Can you feel it pulling me in baby?" He nods. "You've been such a good boy for me today, Dean. So responsive and so quick to obey. Love you baby boy."

After my spiel, I press one hand against his face; leaning in to kiss him sweetly on his forehead.

"Love you too daddy. Love being your baby. Always take care of me so good daddy."

"Does my perfect little boy want daddy's cock now? It's nice and hard and ready for my sweet little prince." We lock gazes. He nods slowly. "Alright baby. How about you suck on it first? Get it all nice and wet so it doesn't hurt my little precious boy? Hmm?"

"Like a lollipop daddy?"

"Yes baby, just like a lollipop."

"Okay daddy. Lay down on the bed." Of course I obey my boy.

Once I'm laid down and comfy, I summon Dean to my lap.

He's eager as he crawls to me and wraps one hand around the shaft. Stroking slowly as he looks at my cock in amazement.

"Such a pretty cock, daddy. So big and thick. Mmmm so red today daddy. Is daddy okay?"

I chuckle breathily. "Yes baby, daddy's fine. Daddy just needs some loving. Can you do that babe?"

"Yes daddy! Of course!"

With that said, Dean leans down and wraps his lips around the head. Swiping his tongue messily around it. It feels soooooo good. It takes all my strength to not buck into the heat of my prince's mouth. Instead I lovingly thread my hands through Dean's hair.

"Mmmm sooo good baby boy. Look so sexy with my cock in your mouth. Yeah you do. Hmmm how about you take some more baby? Can you do that for me?"

Dean proceeds to push himself down my cock until he chokes. Then, just to impress daddy, he holds himself there until he can't stand it any longer. On the way back up the shaft, he suctions his lips tightly around it; adding to daddy's pleasure.

"Oh fuck baby! That's such a good boy! Yes soooo good for Daddy. Sucking daddy's cock perfectly!"

Suddenly, he pulls off; wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. "Daddy? Can you fuck my throat? Please? I promise I can take it Daddy."

"Sure baby. Put it back in as far as you can and daddy will fuck your throat." So, he does.

He concentrates hard; taking a little more than before. Finally, he looks up at me and that's my cue to thrust. I take it nice and slow, never wanting to hurt or scare my love. He holds my gaze as I continue fucking his throat. The way he chokes on it is music to my ears. He never once flinches either. The praise flows from my lips. I can't stop it even if I wanted to.

"God baby. Being such a good little slutty boy for me today. Taking daddy's cock like a fucking champ! Yeah you are. Fuck, so good! Mmmm keep going baby. Daddy's enjoying his little slut. Fuck! Daddy's gonna need inside that tight little pussy before too long. Yeah my cock is begging for it. Will you let me in baby? Will you let daddy fuck that tight little pussy?"

He nods his consent rapidly. I see him reach back with one hand, but I say nothing. Then, I hear the suction of him fingering himself. Okay, now I can mention it.

"Fingering yourself baby? Prepping that little pussy for daddy's big fat cock? Yeah I know you are." His body tenses. "No baby, it's okay. Daddy's not mad. Keep playing baby. Get that pussy nice and open for me. Stop sucking on daddy for a minute baby. Show me how you play with your hole. Turn around and show Daddy."

As quickly as humanly possible, Dean turns around. I place my right hand around the back of his neck. Squeezing lightly before running my hand right down his spine. Stopping right above his butt. Then, I grab his ass cheeks in my strong hands and separate them as wide as they'll go. Watching my baby finger himself.

"Add a finger, baby. You can fit two. I know you can sweetie." He moans loud and arches his back as the second finger slides in. I slowly rub his lower back, easing the muscles. "Doing so good baby. Tight little pussy so open for me. One more finger baby. Get 3 in and then daddy will fuck his little prince. Come on baby. Just one more."

Slowly the third finger enters. Spreading his hole so fucking wide. His breath stutters as his body gets acclimated to the stretch.

"Good boy, baby. Always a perfect little prince for me aren't you? Yeahhh. So good and so pretty like this, baby. Love you, Dean. How about you lean back and let daddy take care of his baby? Hmm? Does that sound good?"

"Oh yes daddy. Love when you take care of me. Always make me feel so good."

"Mmmm good baby. Take your fingers out now love. Daddy's got something much bigger and more fulfilling for your desperate little hole." I slowly help him ease his fingers out and lean him back against my chest.

Once he's comfy, I grab his wrist and put his fingers in my mouth, licking around each one. Then, guiding his hand to his sensitive hole and rubbing a little. Getting him ready for my cock.

"Are you ready baby? Daddy wants to fuck you now. That okay?" He nods and grabs my dick, guiding it to his already well used hole. As it goes in, he tenses a bit.

I play with his very neglected dick to ease him a bit. Stroking the shaft, thumbing the tip. Then, I talk to him. Real low, and directly in his ear.

"It's okay baby. Daddy's almost in. You're doing so good. Taking daddy's cock so well. Mmmm so tight for daddy. Yeah daddy loves his baby's tight little pussy. Mmmm so beautiful. There we go baby. Daddy's all in."

He tries to instantly move his hips, but I stop him; knowing he's not quite ready yet.

"Slow baby. Take your time. Don't wanna hurt yourself. It's okay to go slow."

"Just want you to fuck me daddy. Need it so bad! Mmmm fuck!" I wrap my hand around his balls and shaft like a cock ring.

"Dean. Listen to daddy. You need to go slow. You're going to hurt yourself if you don't. Daddy will fuck you very soon. But you need to be ready. Please just go slow."

He whimpers but finally slows down. I wait until his whimpers of pain turn to moans of pleasure. Then, I shove my cock up inside him as far as it will go. Holding it there. Wanting to hear my baby beg for me.

"Mmmm thank you daddy. Fucking love your big cock inside me! Uhhhh been waiting months for this Daddy. Needed you so bad all this time. Wanted you inside me. Fuck daddy."

I pause. "Why didn't you say anything baby? You know daddy's here for you any time you need me."

"Daddy trusted me. Needed to be big. Couldn't need Daddy when he's working. Daddy was too far away to care for baby. Needed me to be big."

I grip his jaw and turn his face up towards me. Forcefully pressing our lips together and shoving my tongue in his mouth. He sucks on my tongue just as lewdly as he did my dick; his essence still coating it. As he starts to get too into the kiss, I pull away; waiting for him to look at me. Even though that's a hard task for him right now with his mind all fuzzy. But my perfect little boy manages.

"Never again, Dean. Daddy loves you and loves taking care of you, you hear me? I will always find a way to satisfy you if and when you need me. Promise me no more hiding when you need it?"

"I-I I p-pr-promise daddy. N-no more hiding." At this confirmation I release his jaw, placing my hand on his dick; stroking in tandem with my thrusts inside him.

"Ooohhhhhh fuck daddy! Feel fucking amazing inside me! Mmmmm fucking me so deep. Love your big cock daddy. Ohhh please keep going daddy! Gonna make your baby cum so very hard. Oh oh oh!"

"Do it baby. Get yourself all messy for daddy. Cum."

With a flick of both of his sensitive nipples at the same time, his cock spurts hard. Tons of cum everywhere. All over his abs and chest, some even getting on his neck and in his hair. At this, my cock twitches and I cum all inside my pretty baby.

As we both come down from our long overdue orgasms, Dean yawns and turns on his side; cuddling against me.

"Want your plug pretty boy?" I ask, hoping to get a response before he nods off.

"Hmm yes please. Thank you daddy." He moans softly as the thick head breaches his entrance. I pat his bottom softly and then wrap us up in the covers.

"Sleep now beautiful. You've had a long day."

"Stay with me daddy. Please? Don't leave."

"I'll always stay baby." I kiss the top of his head as I hear him start to softly snore.

I got my baby back


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning I'm awoken by a very squirmy Dean straddling me. He must be having very good dreams. His thighs tighten around my waist, and he digs his face into my neck. Whimpers falling from his lips as his naked cock slides against mine.

"Dean? Baby wake up. Hey beautiful wakey wakey. Good morning" I run my fingers through his hair while I speak. Trying to coax him easily; wanting to feel him out first before I jump into Daddy mode.

"Daddy?" Okay, maybe not. "Daddy! Good morning!"

He smiles brightly at me then attacks my face and neck with kisses. I gotta pull myself together. He obviously needs me right now.

"Morning my Prince. How did my baby sleep?"

"Great daddy! Always sleep good wrapped in my daddy's strong arms. Feel so warm and protected." He giggles shyly and I feel the heat from him blushing where he pushed his face back against my neck.

Teasing him slightly I wrap him up in aforementioned strong arms. Waiting for a reaction. "You mean these arms baby?"

He moans and nips at the skin where my neck and shoulder meet. I have to refrain from my own moan. It's not about me when Dean needs daddy time. Always about my baby.

"Yes daddy. Love your big strong muscly arms. Love being enveloped inside them. Feel so good around me. Especially skin to skin. Mmmm love you daddy."

"Love you too baby boy. Daddy wants kisses. Can I have some kisses from my beautiful little prince? Please?" He giggles as he sits up on my waist. His hands looking even smaller as he places them against my broad chest.

"Of course daddy! Love your kisses!"

He leans in eagerly. His mouth opening instantly as soon as our lips meet. He tastes a bit stale from morning breath but he's my baby so I don't give a shit. His tongue slowly peeks out, searching for mine. He moans as they meet; sliding together expertly. His blunt nails dig against my pecs and my own hands have traveled down my baby's bare back and squeeze his ass; feeling the plug still lodged deep inside him from last nights activities.

He moans against my lips. "Mmmm need you daddy. Need you so very bad."

I pull away. I need him to focus, I don't want him dropping before we establish exactly what he needs from me. Although I think I could figure it out if he did drop before telling me. ;)

"What is it you need baby? Tell daddy exactly what his baby needs."

He gets nervous and starts to squirm, so instead, I pull him gently but firmly back-to-chest against me, wrapping him up in my arms hoping to calm him. This tells me he isn't as close to dropping as I thought he was. This may be a bit of a task.

"I just... I don't know daddy. Just need you." He looks down, not really focusing on anything, just avoiding my eyes. So, I tilt his chin up gently.

"Baby, whatever it is, daddy's here. Whatever you need. I'm here baby. I'm all in, you know this. Do you want... cuddles? Is that it?"

He shakes his head 'no'. "Tickles? Is that it?" He releases a loud belly laugh as I grasp his sides but still the head shake.

"Hmmmm does my baby want play time? Huh? Want daddy to pay some special attention to my beautiful little boy?"

Finally a head nod instead of the 'no'. "Ahh I see. That's what my baby needs. Does baby want extra special attention here?" I flick his nipples at the same time. He moans and arches his back, but again a shake of the head. I lightly, teasingly run the tips of my fingers down my baby boys torso stopping to pull his legs apart using a strong grip on the insides of his thighs and pushing outward. Then, I place one hand around his pulsing hard cock, stroking once. "How about here baby?"

"N-nooo. Almost d-daddyyy." Almost? Then it clicks.

I move the hand not on his dick and circle the base of the plug still inside him. This turns my special little boy into a wanton slut. He pulls his legs open impossibly wider, his back arches deeper, his head leans against my shoulder and his lip is pure white from how hard he's biting it. Jackpot.

"Right there baby? Is that where my sexy little prince wants daddy's special attention? Hmmm?"

He nods and whimpers sooooo hard for me. I remove my hand from his dick and place it firmly but not roughly against his throat. My baby boys favorite calming gesture. As soon as he feels my hand wrap around his neck, his tense body visibly slackens. He knows Daddy's got him; knows he's safe to drop when he's ready.

I keep circling the base of the plug while I watch him for those signs. Signs that he's putting his pleasure (and his livelihood at this point) in my hands. Dropping signs. His eyes glaze over slowly. His speech slurs and jumbles a bit. He's repeating 'daddy' a lot. His body completely relaxed for me. There's my baby.

I lean in and kiss his forehead. As I pull away, he puckers his lips up at me; stretching his neck to reach me. I chuckle as I meet him halfway and kiss my boy. He moans against my lips as I start to pry his mouth open with my tongue. He sucks on it dirtily. God he turns me on so much.

He uses all the strength he has and pries my hand from his throat, moving it back around his cock. 'Thank you daddy' spilling from his lips as I stroke him.

"Plug daddyyyy" he moans up at me. So, I start to pull it out. He moans as his ass releases the blunt head of the plug. "Mmmm fuck!"

"Baby's tight little pussy had a nice hold on that plug didn't you baby? Yeah you have such a nice little boy pussy. Daddy loves it so much." His head lulls side to side and a dopey grin slides across his lips as I talk to him.

I toss the plug to the side and use my now free hand to resume playing with his now empty hole; upping the speed of my strokes to his cock just a bit. Using my index and middle finger to rub his little pucker. Massaging it. Teasing it.

"Mmmm in daddy. Please in!" At baby's moaned request, I introduce my index finger into his opened but still virgin tight hole.

"My god baby. Such a tight little pussy. Love how you keep that pussy tight for Daddy. Such a good little boy. Mmmm squeeze me baby. Clench down on daddy's finger." He instantly does as told. "Yeahhh oh god that feels good baby. Keep it tight just like that."

I start to remove my finger, barely able to move he's so tight. But I fucking love it. Finally I work up a rhythm inside his clenched pussy. I can tell his body is getting tired of holding the same position so I move my hand from his dick long enough to swipe the sweaty auburn blonde locks from his face.

"Release baby. You don't have to hold me in anymore. It's okay baby. Come on." He looks me in the eyes as his pucker releases the pressure on my finger. His bottom lip catching between his teeth as I catch the flash of nervous fear in his blissed out eyes.

"No baby. No fear. You did perfect for daddy. Always such a perfect little prince with the perfect little pussy for daddy. Yeah, so fucking perfect and beautiful. And all for me. Love my little prince." His face relaxes again and he starts to bounce on my finger still lodged inside him. Almost like he forgot it was there momentarily.

"Daddyyyyy. Mmmm daddy please! Ohhhh!" His hips start moving a bit more frantically.

"What is it you need baby? Another finger? Hmm is that it? Does my baby want daddy to spread that hole some more?" He nods harshly. That cannot be good for his neck.

Nonetheless, my baby gets what he wants. I slowly insert my middle finger alongside my index. He moans but otherwise sits still until he adjusts. Then, he's back to fucking his pretty little pussy on my fingers. His back in a permanent arch and his head never having left my shoulder.

I love watching him like this. Not a care in the world. Not thinking about title runs or promo segments or entrances or move sets or media or anything; nothing but his daddy giving him pleasure. That's it. Him and daddy. In this moment, that's all he needs. It's perfect.

Unexpectedly, he takes my hand from his dick and shoves my index finger in his mouth. Sucking it like a little cock. Then, he guides my hand to his right nipple. So I flick it and pull on it. Moans falling from his lips. Sinful, slutty, pornographic moans. His cock is now an angry red. He's being such a good boy though. Not coming without permission. God he's fucking perfect.

"Cum, my prince. I want you to make this tight little pussy explode for daddy. Show daddy how good you look when you cum." As I talk, I release my hold on his cock, wanting to see him cum untouched. He whimpers up at me, his eyes begging for me to touch him again. But I know he can do this.

"No baby. Come on. Daddy knows you can cum. Don't need to touch your pretty little cock. Fuck yourself on daddy's fingers. Cum for me my sweetness. Come on love. Such a good boy for daddy."

Suddenly his ass clamps down on my hand and his cock twitches once before his cum explodes from the tip. Painting my little precious in a stream of white. He looks so beautiful like this. All I can think is that I wanna do that again. I wanna make him cum untouched. That was pure fucking perfection. He looks like a sexy work of art.

I kiss his temple as I remove my hand from inside him, my heart skipping a beat at the whimpered 'daddy' he releases. But, I go grab one of my silk ties I wear on media days and pull my baby up to the headboard, showing him the tie and gliding the fabric over his wrist so he can understand my intent.

"Oh fuck daddy. Yes please. Tie me daddy. Mmmm please!" Well, that's the most responsive my little slut has been all morning. I chuckle to myself as I tie his hands to the headboard. Then, I crawl back on the bed, settling between his open legs.

"Mmmm such a pretty little hole baby. Love feeling it flutter against my fingers. So beautiful. Can daddy taste it baby? Want daddy to put his tongue inside? Hmmm?" I run both my index and middle finger of my right hand up and down his puckered entrance as I speak. His first orgasm seems to have brought him back to me for the most part. He's wayyyyyy more responsive and pretty coherent. For now at least. ;)

"Yes daddy. Pretty please eat my pussy daddy. Love it when you put your tongue in me. Please daddy?"

"Fuck baby, always so good for daddy. Such an obedient little slut. Aren't you baby?"

"Mm yes daddy. Only for you though. Only daddy's slut." I flick his open rim once, his moan making me have to slightly pull on my own balls to stop from cumming before my baby is completely satisfied and taken care of.

"You better be only mine!" I laugh darkly.

"Fuck! Of course daddy! Only your baby-ohhhhhhhh" I caught him by surprise by shoving my tongue in to the hilt in one swift thrust; wiggling it inside him.

"Fuck! Feels so good daddy! Love your tongue daddy! Yes! More please!" He's now riding my face like he would my cock. God he's so fucking sexy!

I give him more alright. I find his prostate and abuse it. Pushing against it with the flat of my tongue, circling the walls around it with the tip of my tongue, flicking it at different speeds in different rhythms with the tip. Alternating these motions and everything else I can think of until my baby is cumming all over himself again.

He looks so pretty when he cums. His chest and face flushed deep red, his back arched, his eyes clenched shut, his hands straining against my tie. And those moans. I swear his moans will be the death of me.

As he comes down from his high, I hover over him; kissing all over his face and neck. Softly, not wanting to startle my baby as he comes back to me. He giggles and that is my signal that he's back.

"Hmmm what's funny baby doll?" I can't help but chuckle along with him.

"I've cum so much already and daddy hasn't even fucked me. Are you going to fuck me daddy? I'd like it if you did." He turns his face away from me; presumably hiding the blush darkening his cheeks even more. I crouch low and whisper in his ear.

"Is that what my slutty little baby wants? Hmm? Two orgasms not enough for my greedy little slut? Just gotta have daddy's cock in your pussy don't you baby boy? Need it don't you?" He nods. "Say it, slut. Tell daddy you need to be fucked. Come on baby boy."

"I-I I need your cock daddy. Need to be fucked. Hard. Please daddy?!"

With absolutely no warning, I shove my cock inside my baby boy all the way to the hilt. Holding it there; relishing in the sweet sinful moans he releases and engulfing myself in all the sensations. My baby's lips against my neck in between moans, eyes clenched shut, his back arching and releasing with my thrust; and the best of all, his tight little pucker holding onto my cock for dear fucking life.

"Like that baby boy? Is that what you need?" He nods and his legs wrap suffocatingly tight around my waist, his heels digging into my ass; his silent plea for his daddy to take him. So, I oblige.

I start a rhythm of deep, hard but slow thrusts; making sure my baby boy feels every inch of my cock fucking him. Soon enough, he's pushing down against me; meeting me thrust for thrust as he opens his eyes and we stare lovingly as we fuck. Silent understanding that this time is more. More than just sex. More than me being Dean's secret safe haven. I'm making love to my baby. My boyfriend. My love.

He grins up at me before I lean down and claim his lips in a kiss that is just as slow and passionate as my thrusts inside him. Once breathing becomes necessary, we pull back and continue to just stare at one another. Until...

"Daddy. Oh, God I think I'm gonna cum again. Oh oh daddy! I'm gonna cum. Gonna make me cum daddy. Can I please?" I hover real close to his left ear.

"Yes. Cum baby. Do it for daddy. Get that belly all messy again. I'm cumming too baby. Cum with me, love."

Simultaneously, our bodies are wracked with shivers and moans of one another's names pour from our mouths as paint a sexy picture on Dean's inner walls and he sprays himself again. I come off my high a bit sooner than Dean so I take the time to admire the perfection that is my boyfriend in our bed coated in his own cum from 3 orgasms, blissed out and breathing heavily.

As he comes to, I shuffle up to the head of the bed and release his arms. Noticing the red, slightly raw skin from him trying to free himself so I grab the antibiotic ointment from the first aid kit under the bed and a wet rag from the bathroom before relaxing against the headboard and summoning him to me.

He crawls between my legs and curls up against me on his side; rubbing his head against my chest. He's so cute post-sex.

"Let me see your wrists. Can't have them get infected now can we?" He grumbles but shows me his wrists. I chuckle, that's my Dean.

Once I clean his wrists, I hold them up over his head with one hand, using my other to swipe the rag across his torso, cleaning him of his cum. Then, I toss the rag to the floor and place his arms around my neck; claiming his lips with mine. I love kissing him.

Once I pull away he smiles shyly and says "Thanks 'Ro." You always seem to know when I need to be brought down a few pegs. Don't know what I'd do without you."

I kiss the top of his head before replying. "You're welcome babe. And trust me, you'll never have to find out what you'd do without me. I'm not going anywhere."


	8. Chapter 8

A couple weeks after our 2 day sexcapade, it's now my little Deanie baby's birthday. He's itching for it but he can't bring himself to tell me. He's gone shy on me. We have sex almost every day or night and he's still shy about letting himself be my special little baby boy. But, I know him. I know he needs it. He's been fidgety again. Stuttering when asked a simple question like he'll be in trouble if he answers wrong. His fingers constantly either tapping on any flat surface or against the skin of his collarbone.

This particular morning, I decide to wake him up with breakfast in bed. I've made eggs, French toast, bacon, sausage, and pancakes along with a glass of milk and a glass of my baby's favorite strawberry kiwi juice to drink. My boy has quite the appetite. I love it! When I enter the room, he's asleep on his back. The thin sheet covering his goods but I can tell from his hips that he's naked. I set the tray of food on the dresser by the door and go to him.

Slowly and softly, I pull the sheet off of him; moaning quietly at the sight of the fucking beautiful man in my bed. I reach into my own sleep shorts and grab my balls; taking a long, deep breath so I don't explode too early. 'Focus, Roman!' I reprimand myself in my head.

Finally, I get to work with my original intention. A good morning, happy birthday blowjob for my love. I don't even tease. I can't help myself when I see his beautiful cock standing at attention with precum sliding in steady streams all down the shaft. I need his dick. So I quickly tie my hair up in a messy bun, and set to work sliding his cock in my mouth.

I leave my jaw open and relaxed until I take him all the way in, closing my lips and suckling on him tightly once he's all in. It doesn't take long before he's bucking his hips and grabbing the back of my head. Soft little 'uh's fall from his still sleeping form. His thrusts into my throat slowly increase. I start to choke a bit but I let him continue. This is for my baby. I can't quit now.

After what feels like hours, my baby's breathing becomes harsh, his back is rapidly arching and releasing as his hips shove that fat dick down my throat. He's absolutely loving this! Then, with one last teasing suck to his shaft and one last thrust of his hips, my baby's eyes open wide and he's staring right at me as he screams through his release.

"God damn it! Oh fuck DADDYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

He keeps his dick lodged in my throat until the very last drop has been milked from him. His lower body arched completely off of the bed throughout his powerful release. He thrusts once, twice, three more times before he's slowly pulling his spent dick from my throat; moaning softly as I gag slightly.

I silently crawl over his spent body and shower his face and neck with kisses.

"Good morning birthday boy! Did you sleep well?" He grabs my face and we lock gazes for a few seconds.

He nods before pressing his lips to mine. His mouth immediately opening and his tongue searching for mine. A porn worthy moan erupts from low in his chest when our tongues meet and he tastes himself on me. I pull away, remembering his still steaming hot breakfast.

"Mmm baby. Are you hungry yet? I made you a special birthday breakfast!" He nods quickly, pushing at my chest and shooing me away to get it. I start to set the tray over him and he gives me a "nu-uh" with a shake of his head.

"What is it babe?" I furrow my brow questioningly.

"Wanna sit on daddy's lap. Want daddy to feed me." He pouts. It's adorable but I try not to laugh.

I set the tray of food on the nightstand and crawl up on the bed; settling back against the headboard and patting my lap.

"Come here little one. Come give daddy some cuddles while he feeds you, eh?"

I smirk devilishly at him as he scrambles to crawl over to me. Hurriedly putting himself in my lap. I hand him the TV remote so he can choose a show while I settle the breakfast tray on top of us; kissing his temple when I'm all done.

He chooses a children's tv show with lots of colors and puppets and songs. It's adorable! Once he's happy with his selection, he snuggles back against my chest.

"What do you want first baby boy?" I ask him as I stroke his auburn blonde locks from his eyes. He points to the pancakes so I set about cutting him off a bite, dipping it in the syrup and making airplane noises while moving the food to his mouth.

He giggles and claps when he gets the food off of the fork and starts chewing happily. I see a tiny drop of syrup right at the corner of his lips so without thinking or warning, I lean in and lick it off; sucking slightly to tease my baby but also make sure I've gotten it all.

Dean lightly pushes me away, giggling. "Daddy stop it! Play time AFTER I eats. 'Member?!" He's so cute when he's trying to scold me!

"I'm sorry baby. I was just trying to get the syrup off for you!" I can't help but chuckle at my boyfriends antics this morning.

He crosses those sexy, strong arms across his thick chest, 'hmph'ing at me in the process as he leans right back against my chest.

"Can I has some juice daddy? Please?" I nod silently and lift the glass slowly to his lips. He chugs about half of the glass in one drink.

"Woah! Baby boy is thirsty this morning!" We both just laugh.

Silently, I finish feeding him his breakfast and he watches his morning cartoons; removing the tray once he's done with it. It's so domestic, but it's so perfect. I love time spent with my sexy man.

"Uh oh. Gots to go potty daddy! Be right back!"

He scrambles to the attached bathroom and I hear a sigh of relief as he empties himself. Once he's done, he comes back to the bed and cuddles against me on his side. I slide down to lay on my back and wrap my arms around him. One arm playing in his hair, the other rubbing his belly.

Soon, he's stretched upward and planting kisses to my cheek and my neck; whimpering and squirming slightly. I smile widely at him.

"What's up buttercup?" He giggles but it turns to a moan when he turns to look at me and his cock rubs against the soft silk like fabric of my sleep shorts.

At this, he turns completely to lay on top of me chest to chest. His arms wrap around my neck and his face is buried in the other side. Immediately, he starts grinding against me; desperately chasing release.

"Woah baby boy. Slowwwwww down sweetheart. Yeah. Daddy's here baby. Daddy's got you. Take your time baby."

I whisper to him as I stroke his back and continue playing with his hair. At my voice, he calms down. His grinding now deep, infinitely slower drags of his cock against mine (my shorts still in the way), his breathing slowing wayyyyyy down.

"Look at me baby. Come on." He peers up at me through his eyelashes and his eyes are already blown. Ugh he looks so sexy and desperate. But I keep my cool.

"That's a good boy. Yeah nice and slow baby. No rush. You have daddy all week remember? There's no reason to hurry. Mmmm such a sexy little boy like this. What do you need baby? Tell daddy how he can help you."

"T-to-touch me daddy. Need you to play with my tight little pussy. Mmmm need it real bad. Please touch it daddyyyyyyy"

I kiss his temple to keep him from working himself up again. Then, I run the fingertips of my left hand down his spine; leaving goosebumps on his skin in my wake. I grab his right ass cheek harshly and then spank it, earning an exceptionally hard and deep thrust from my little boy accompanied by a breathy moan.

Finally I get to my destination; that tight little pucker that I love to play with. He becomes such a little slut for it. I reach down and spread his cheeks with my other hand, circling his rim with my fingernail. His hips are halted and he becomes jelly in my lap. Then, I press the pad of my finger against the hole; moaning right in Dean's ear as I feel it flutter and try to pull me in.

"Mmm fuck. Do you feel that, baby? Your tight little pussy trying to pull daddy's finger in you? Yeah you like that don't you? Daddy likes it. Daddy loves feeling that pussy get all worked up for me. You want it baby? You want daddy to finger your little boy pussy?" I feel him nod where his head is hiding back against my shoulder. "Tell me, Dean. Tell daddy what you want. Come on baby. Use your words. You're okay baby. Just talk to daddy."

I feel his blunt fingernails dig against my pecs as he wrenches his head out of my shoulder and lifts his eyes to mine. That beautiful plump bottom lip caught between his teeth and his back in a low arch as he pushes his ass against my finger.

"P-pl-please daddy. Please finger my little pussy daddy. Need your touch so bad. Mmmm so desperate for it daddy. Please touch me!"

I quickly shove said finger in my mouth, wetting it to try to ease some of the uncomfortable feeling of the intrusion, then I'm back to Dean's pretty little pucker; slowly easing my finger in as he relaxes against me. Then, my desperate little boy is rambling. I love it when he gets like this!

"Oh god daddy! Yes daddy right there daddy. Oh fuck! Mmmm love it when you play with my pussy daddy. Feels so good. Ugh fuck. Bestest daddy. Love you daddy!" With that, he's bouncing on my finger like he's riding my cock. My own member throbbing desperately in my shorts.

Soon, he's begging me for more. As I insert my index finger into his hole, he's going crazy for me. Pulling on his hair, hitting and scratching at my chest, expletives pouring from his lips. His hips going faster and harder on my fingers. Without warning, I introduce my third finger, knowing my slutty little baby can handle it. And handle it he does. His breath stutters at the intrusion but otherwise he's completely pliant with his daddy.

"Oh fuck daddyyyyy! Stretching my tight little pussy so good! Mmmm fuck me daddy. Fuck!"

"Are you ready to cum baby? Wanna make that fat cock explode for daddy? Hmmm?"

"Oh my fucking God daddy yes! Make me cum for you daddy! Please make me cum! Need to cum so bad daddy! Love it when you make me cum all over myself! Please daddy!"

I reach up with my free hand and point his cock toward his belly. Then, I put pressure on that spot inside my baby boy that I had been avoiding until now. It's a good thing I had a hold on his cock because when I pushed on that bundle of nerves, he arched his back completely; resting his hands on my thighs and screaming out through his release.

As he came back down from his release, his body pushes my fingers free and he lays on his back now between my legs. His open, used, and throbbing little hole is exposed to my eyes. My mouth waters at the ideas of all the things I could do to him swirling through my mind.

Growling deep from my chest, I grab him by the ass and hoist him up towards my face; sliding down the bed a bit further at the same time. I attack his pucker viciously with my lips, teeth and tongue. Showing him no mercy. At this, he shoots up to sit upright on my face, his hands wrapping around the back of my head to keep me there and his breathing escaping him.

"Fuck daddy! Gonna make me cum again! Baby's cock gonna 'splode for you daddyyyyyyy. Keep going! Mmmmm fuck! Don't stop daddy! Eat my pretty pussy!"

Going against his commands, I pull away. Grasping and rubbing his thick thighs while I wait for him to calm down.

"Why'd you stop daddy? Was gonna get all messy again. Know you love me like that daddy. Please make me cum daddy?" He sounds sad so I press a soft but calming kiss to his still worked up little pucker.

"You'll get to cum again baby. I promise. Daddy's gonna make you cum lots today. It is your special day after all. Daddy just wants his sexy little baby to cum on his dick. Doesn't that sound nice, sweetie? Let daddy fuck your little pussy until you cum untouched? I think that's a great idea."

"Oh yes daddy! Wanna cum on this fat cock for you daddy. Will you fuck me now please? I want your cock so fucking bad! Real bad daddy!"

"Mmm sure baby boy. Go ahead and hop on this dick. Take it all baby. Show daddy how much you like it."

I watch as Dean spreads his own ass cheeks and takes my cock inch by inch. He doesn't even stop once to take a breath. My baby is a fucking champ with his daddy's cock. I'm so proud.

I start to rub his lower belly as he adjusts to the stretch. Praising him and telling him what a good boy he is. I faintly feel the outline of my dick through his belly as he arches backward to steady himself on my thighs while he slowly fucks himself.

"Good god Dean you look so fucking sexy taking your daddy's dick. So sexy, so beautiful. Daddy loves you very much baby."

He lets out a breathy 'love you too daddy' while he continues to ride me. I get an idea and start to massage the skin between my baby's balls and his hole. He's so sensitive there. Just as I thought, he starts to ride me harder and faster. Then, he reaches to grab his dick. Daddy's not having that today. So with one hand, I wrestle his arms behind his back and pulling him down against me. My hand still massaging him, his pre-cum soaked cock now sliding wetly between our abs.

"No touching remember baby? Daddy wants to see you cum from this dick. I know you can do it baby. You're such a good boy. Always so good and so sexy for your daddy. Yeah that's a good boy."

His body visibly slackens so I bend my knees and start to fuck him. Hard, even thrusts into his overused hole. He shivers against me but begs me for more. So I give it to him. Fucking him hard and fast now. It's not even 5 minutes before I feel his cock twitch and the warmth that signals his release between our bodies. I immediately stop everything and pull out of his spent body; kissing his temple.

"Sleep now, my prince. Your birthday is only beginning."


	9. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"I NEED IDEAS! Where do you guys want to see my stories going? Blow up my inbox! Anything and everything welcome! Pick a story and help me write it! I WILL ABSOLUTELY give you credit! /span/p 


	10. Chapter 10

It was not very often that Dean Ambrose got nervous. He'd faced many great men in the business and done some crazy shit. (Just google CZW if you don't believe me). But tonight he was nervous. I could see it.

So, I marched right to his locker room. Threw the door open and pushed him face first against the wall; grinding my groin directly into his ass. Knowing that confronting my baby was the only way he would drop for me at work. I know he needs this if he's going to be successful tonight against his newest opponent; Braun Strowman.

Even with my arms pressed against the wall on either side of him and my body literally smushing him against the wall, he manages to turn around and duck under my arm, walking away from me. Instantly, that right hand goes up to his left collarbone; tap tap tapping away. "Not here, Rome." I hear him mutter.

So, I walk back up behind him and place my hands on his hips; pulling his ass right back against my groin. Reaching one hand around then and cupping his clothed dick in my hand. Not rubbing or even using pressure, just holding him. His breathing is ragged and I can tell he's fighting it. He wants to let go but he's afraid of our coworkers hearing or seeing something they shouldn't.

"I'm gonna let go of you now so I can go shut and lock the door. Then, I want you to be a good boy and let Daddy take care of you, you hear me?" I spoke low right into his ear so there was no risk of an outsider hearing our secret. He nods sharply.

I feel him shiver as I release my hand from his waist and dick and pull my chest away from his back. I hear him almost stumble from his legs wanting to give out and drop to his knees. Just my presence around him made him that way.

I stride slow and calculated over to the door, peeking around both sides to see if anyone might've seen us in that heated moment. Nope. So I press my free hand on the door, guiding it shut with my other hand still firmly on the handle. My eyes watching the handle as it moves and then clicks shut.

As I turn around, Dean is butt naked. 'How did I not hear his clothes hit the ground?' I barely have time to think before I take in his stance. He's sitting on his knees with his hands behind his back. His legs spread open slightly. Head bowed down. Nipples erect, chest and neck flushed and cock standing upright, bobbing slightly.

"Dean?" I question softly.

He looks up at me finally. "You're right, daddy. I need you. Bad. I'm so nervous daddy. Just please. Help?"

His voice cracks on the last word. He never actually asks for help. That's hard for him. But, that let's me know that he trusts me.

I slowly approach him. Standing right in front of him, I place my index finger under his chin and nod my head, silently telling him to stand. Then, I jerk my head in the direction of the wall that I had him pushed up against just a few moments ago.

As he walks towards it he asks "Face first or back against it... Daddy?" There it is again. He's slowly falling into the role he so desperately needs.

"Hmmm... face first babe. Show daddy that nice tight little bubble butt."

So he literally walks right up to the wall. Forehead, chest and dick pressed firmly against it. Arms once again behind his back.

"Good boy, Deano."

I walk up behind him and take his arms from behind his back and press his palms flat against the wall. Then, I run my hand up and down his spine as I get to my own knees, ready to demolish my baby boys favorite naughty spot. But first, I tease him; taking my free hand and pressing the pad of my index finger against his quivering hole.

"Have you been playing without permission? I hope not. You know bad boys who play with their holes without daddy's permission get spankings, don't you?" His body shivers when my breath hits his backside. He shakes his head 'no' violently.

"N-no daddy. Been a good boy. Never touch without daddy. Don't need to. Daddy makes me feel good all da time."

He chances a look over his shoulder and as his eyes shift down to where I'm knelt between his legs, his lust blown ice blue eyes widen and his bottom lip turns white with how hard he's biting it. Fuck he's beautiful. While I've got his eyes on me, I spread his ass cheeks and take one slow, long, wide lick from his ball sac all the way up his crack.

Then, I point my tongue and lightly tease each of the two dimples at the base of his spine. His head drops back and his back arches slightly as he moans, but he never removes his hands from the wall, or tries to remove the pressure of his dick being smushed between the wall and his abs. I swear I have the sexiest, most well-behaved baby boy ever.

"Mmm fuck daddy" I hear through gritted teeth and forced breath.

I smile as I slowly rub Deans thighs. Then, push my face right between his ass cheeks and go to town. He half screams, half moans at the sensation but doesn't dare move from the position I've asked him to assume. So I reach into my pocket for my towel and wave it to catch his attention. He leans just his head down towards me enough that I can shove it in his mouth and then his forehead is right back against the wall.

Giving myself a second to breathe, I press one thumb against his still quivering hole. The other hand firmly grabs his ass cheek, jiggling it slightly. Then I release it and rear my hand back; the 'crack' of my hand hitting his supple flesh pierces through the room. So, I smack the other one.

"Oh fuck daddy! So good!" He mumbles over the towel.

I place light, teasing kisses directly up the line of his spine as I rise to my feet. Placing my hands over his hips and sinking my teeth into the very back of his neck at the base and sucking on the skin there when I'm stood back to my full height. His breathing stutters and he succumbs to a full body shiver as I clasp my strong hand around the back of his neck, my palm now pressing against the fresh hickey.

"Baby, listen to me. I'm going to step back for a second just so I can get my clothes off, okay? You don't need to worry, I'm not leaving you like this. I just need to get undressed. You good?"

He whimpers and nervously nods. So I remove myself from his body. Again, he doesn't dare reposition himself. Now, his entire body is flush with sexual tension and need and wanton desire. I keep my eyes on his body as I strip down to nothing. My tongue continuously running over my bottom lip.

Once I'm stripped completely naked, I walk up behind him. But I leave some space so he can't feel my body. But I know he senses that I'm there because his breathing stutters again.

I take my right thumb and push my hard dick between my baby's supple ass cheeks. Never entering his naughty place, just thrusting between his cheeks. My hands are placed on the wall in front of us but nowhere near touching his.

"Take your hands and squeeze your ass cheeks together, babe. Make it tight for me, love." So he does. Holding his cheeks together as tight as he can.

Then, I hear; "Fuck daddy. Could cum like this."

But because of the towel it was mumbled. Remembering the stupid towel, I grab it and his jaw released, letting me slip it from his mouth easily.

"Now, what was that beautiful?" He whimpers at the pet name but repeats himself.

"I said, I think I could cum like this daddy."

"Mmm go ahead baby. Get the first one out of the way, just remember we've still got over an hr before your match. Daddy's nowhere near done with his sexy little prince yet." Then, all of a sudden, his blood red shaft twitches and his release bubbles out around his cock.

"Ugh I'm all gross now daddyyyy." He's such a diva sometimes.

"Wipe it on the wall baby." I hear a 'hmph'. "Or I'll wipe your cock on the wall if you'd like, slut. It's your cum." Then, I hear the wet slide and know he's wiping himself off.

Then, his forehead drops down as he places his hands back on the wall and looks down at his release sprayed all over the wall.

Slowly, I spin him around as I drop back down to my knees; taking his still spent, cum covered cock down my throat in one try. He leans his back against the wall, and presses both of his hands on the back of my head, forcing me to take him further.

"God fucking damn it daddy! Sucking your baby's cum soaked cock! Fuck! So good!"

I smile around his dick and keep sucking until he pulls me off.

"Not quite ready to cum again yet daddy. Fuck. I forgot how good you are at sucking cock." He places his hands on his knees and bends over slightly trying to regulate his breathing. I laugh at his comment while I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand.

Knowing my baby needs to cum at least one more time to drop, I know exactly how I want it. So I place a hand on his shoulder; lightly pushing him to sit on the floor. Then, I sit on my knees in front of him and guide his legs over mine; pressing my chest firmly against his which presses his flushed back against the cold tile wall and his cock becomes lodged between our abs, eliciting a shiver from my babe.

I grab his wrists in one hand and hold his arms up over his head against the wall. Then, my other hand guides my dick inside that tight little ass. His hole immediately clenching down on my dick and pulling me in. His back attempts to arch away from the wall, but with me right there, there's nowhere for him to go so he stares right into my eyes as I stuff my thick hard dick inside him. As I bottom out, his jaw drops and his eyes roll.

I start with a slow and steady pace, never wanting to hurt my baby even though he takes my cock like a champ all the damn time. After a few long minutes of this slow pace, he grits his teeth and looks at me.

"Fuck. Me. Damnit." Yep, he's dropping. He needs it now more than ever.

So I place my hand on his ass and situate us just a little closer, press his wrists further into the wall and tighten my grip before fucking him into oblivion.

"That better baby boy?" I growl menacing in his ear.

"Fuck yes daddy! Fuck that pussy! Yessss oh fuck! God damnit! DADDYYYYYY!" He's screaming. Not giving a fuck if anyone's listening outside the door.

"You better quiet down, Dean. Wouldn't want anyone to know what a slut you are for some dick, now would you? Or maybe you don't care. Let them know, Dean. Let the entire arena know who's fucking this tight little boy pussy. Scream for me, love. Do it!"

Instead of continuing to scream, he buries his face against my neck, sinking his teeth in to stop his screams while he tries his hardest to bounce on the dick inside him, regardless of the fact that there's no room between us and the wall. So, I pull his hair and wrench his face out of my neck.

"Come on pretty baby. Make this pretty cock explode for me one more time. You can do it, beautiful. Let me see it one more time." I'm whispering right in his ear. His cock twitches once and then he's cumming between our bodies. Then I'm talking again.

"That's my good boy. Daddy has the best baby boy ever. Tightest, tastiest little pussy, too. Yeah. Feel it baby? You're still so tight around my cock even though you've already cum."

Then, I look in his eyes and I know he's gone. His eyes are unfocused and blank. So, I give him a kiss on his forehead and I carry him toward the shower. Turning it on just to give him something to focus on, but I huddle us together in the opposite corner so we don't get wet. I pull my neglected dick from his hole and just hold him. Running my fingers through his hair and up and down his spine until he comes back to me.

After about 15 minutes. He raises his head. His eyes no longer blank, he's coherent now. I rub his sides as I smile at him. Suddenly, he presses his lips to mine in a chaste 'thank you' kiss. Then he looks away from me; something he always does when he's about to get serious and/or sappy.

"Thanks for that, Ro. I hate that you had to go there in the workplace but I'm glad you did. It really helped me forget what I'm about to go through out there. I love you."

I turn his face back to me; looking deep in his eyes. "Don't apologize for needing me. I told you Dean. ANYtime you need me, I'm here. I love you and I always wanna take care of you. You just gotta let me, champ."

He smiles his shy crooked smile at me and we then walk back out to get dressed when he's called for his match. It's next.

"Good luck champ. I'll be watching. Love you." After a chaste kiss, he walks to the ring. As I watch his match, I'm feeling so many different emotions, but I can't help but feel a bit smug every time he falls on his ass and winces, knowing I dicked my baby down real good this time.


	11. Chapter 11

Who would be interested in being a co-author with me on a Dean/Roman alpha/omega type story? I love reading them but I don't really know a lot of the specifics of writing them and I want it to be good lol

Anyone? Inbox me!

PS: I'm working on a new chapter of this story for y'all too!


	12. Chapter 12

5:30 am. Valentine's morning. Daddy has a full day of media and stuff. But, I wanna do something special. Obviously because of what day it is, but also because 2 days ago I had been especially naughty and Daddy was forced to punish me. He made up for it mere hours later by pounding me through our mattress for hours on end, but he was still so apologetic and glum about it yesterday.

So, today is all about Daddy. I smile to myself as I softly roll to face Daddy and plant a sweet, lingering kiss on his still slumbering lips. I giggle silently when he tries to chase the feeling in his sleep. I roll out of bed, completely nude, and quietly pad into the closet to retrieve Daddy's gift. I bought him a brand new, crisp suit and tie for him to wear today. I hope he likes it. I sat a note beside it that says 'wear me please!' with a big, goofy smiley face.

Daddy's present in place, I pad downstairs and begin making my Daddy a morning feast fit for a king. Let's be honest, Daddy is my King! I make him scrambled eggs, French toast, bacon AND sausage. I also set out the butter and syrup and grab some milk and OJ so Daddy has choices.

Food done, I quickly pad into our downstairs bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. I also slide into the vibrant purple lace thong I had bought to surprise Daddy and throw on some sleep pants so he doesn't see it just yet. Moments later, I hear him approaching the stairs.

"Baby? Deeeeean? Where's my baby boy?"

"Kitchen, Daddy!"

His entire face lights up with his smile when he sees the breakfast I have laid all out on the table. I shyly grin back, pulling out his chair for him and then taking his hand and leading him to it; straddling his lap as he sits down. I wrap my arms around his neck and slowly lean in for my good morning kisses.

He places a strong but steady hand at the back of my neck as his lips capture mine and his tongue probes my mouth. I melt under his touch and have to regain my senses before I'm the one spread out on the table and begging for Daddy's thick dick.

As the need for breathing becomes too strong, we both pull away grinning. For the first time, I notice Daddy had taken the time to put the suit on before coming down. He keeps the hand at the back of my neck as he speaks.

"Thank you for all of this baby boy. The suit, breakfast. It's all so thoughtful. I have the best baby boy in all the world." I blush and duck my head under his praise. He tips my chin back toward him with the index finger of his free hand. "I mean it, Deano. You're the best and Daddy loves you very very much."

He seals it with another mind numbing kiss that leaves my entire body tingling as I rise from his chair to let him eat before his food gets cold.

"I love you too, Daddy. Now, eat up! You have a loooooooong day ahead. You're gonna need some energy!" I playfully tell him as I slide into my own seat to enjoy our meal together.

As Daddy goes to finish getting ready, I hurry and get the dishes done so I can see him off. Perfect timing. I hear him descend the stairs and set his briefcase down just as I'm rinsing my hands off. I walk to the front door and surprise Daddy as I jump into his arms and throw my arms and legs around him like a baby koala.

"What time will you be home, Daddy?" I'm up to something, but shhhhh! it's a surprise!

"I'm not positive, baby, but I'd say around 6:30. Maybe 7." I pout. That's a whole 12 hrs without my Daddy! On Valentine's Day, no less!

He swipes at my bottom lip and lets me down so he can grab his briefcase. "No pouting, mister. Daddy will have some special time with you this evening when I get back. I promise." He grins and gives me a chaste kiss on the corner of my mouth, playfully swatting my ass before he turns to the door. "Love you, my sweet boy!"

"Love you, Daddy!" I call after him as he gets into his car and pulls off down the street. I go back into the house and pull my sleep pants off, jumping into the middle of our bed, sprawling out on my stomach and grabbing Daddy's pillow to catch a few more zzz's.

—

I'm woken by a text message, groggily I turn over to grab my phone. It's Daddy.

'Get dressed and get that cute little ass of yours to our favorite diner up the street. I'll meet you there. I have a break from 11-12:30. Love you sweet boy. Xx — Ro'

I look at the time on my phone. It's a quarter after 10 right now. I swear I've never jumped out of bed so quick! I grab a light blue tee and my skinny jeans that Daddy loves my ass in. Hopping into the shower, I wash up real good (if you catch my drift) and rinse my face off to wake myself up a bit. It's 10:35. I hurry to wet my hair and shake it out, making it messy 'cause Daddy says it makes me look cute. Quickly, I slide into the jeans and tee and grab my house key and phone. One last look at the time: 10:45. Perfect. I'll make it there right at 11.

I do. As soon as I place our favorite order and get our favorite table by the window at the back, Daddy slips in the door and immediately spots me in our spot. As he approaches, I stand to greet him. God, I missed my daddy already!

He wraps a firm hand around my left hip as he leans in for a kiss to the corner of my mouth unseen by anyone; immediately wrapping me in a strong, warm hug after. Then, we sit; engaging in small talk as we wait for our food.

"How's media Da—Ro?" I forgot we were in public. Even though it's a Tuesday afternoon and the place isn't super busy, someone could still see us.

He smirks at my tiny slip of the tongue. "How do you think it is?" He chuckled. "Long. Boring. Answering the same questions a million different ways. But, I'm glad I get a break and get to be here with you. I missed you already."

My face turns redder than the tomato on our sandwiches. "Missed you too honestly. It's too quiet and lonely when you're not there."

Chancing a quick glance and seeing that no ones the wiser, he lovingly swipes at my jaw, and his foot caresses mine under the table. "It'll be over soon. And we can spend all weekend together. Whatever my baby wants to do, we'll do." We tuck into our meals happily after that; taking full advantage of the hour and some that we have together.

His car is parked on an abandoned street corner so I walk him to it when our time is up. Firmly but lovingly he pushes me up against the drivers door and smirks before kissing me passionately.

His tongue immediately probes around and finds mine. They twist together in an intimate dance. I moan and my knees buckle, Daddy immediately wrapping his strong arms around my lower waist and capturing my ass; holding me up. He then breaks the kiss and pulls my t-shirt away from my shoulder and immediately starts to work on a hickey, knowing it'll be hidden as I walk home. I have to bite on my fist to keep my noises down. Daddy knows how to make me loud!

Once satisfied, he pulls away and looks in my eyes. To others, the stare would look menacing, like he wants to beat my ass. But, I see his pupils blown with lust, his jaw ticking in that way that says he's struggling to keep control, his hands flinching in a primal urge to rip my clothes off and take my ass right there. Honestly, I would let him. Before I know it my hand is ghosting over my pants and I grab my dick. He growls under his breath.

He cages me in with his arms on either side of my body, he slowly leans in and buries his face against my neck, nipping once. Then, he speaks. The sharpness in his tone and the growl in his belly telling me he means what he's about to say.

"I want you to go home and I want you to get ready for me. It's only a few hours. I want you to use your fingers, your dildo, I don't fucking care. I want this ass nice and open when I walk through that door tonight. You understand me?"

So overcome with lust I can barely breathe, I swallow harshly and shake my head trying to orient myself enough to respond. When he grabs my ass cheek, I know he's warning me. He wants a verbal answer and he wants it now.

"Y-yes, Daddy. I understand. I'll be a good boy." Slowly, I place my hand over his heart and raise my eyes to meet his as he pulls away from me. I reach up for one last chaste kiss and whisper my love for him before turning and walking away, anxious for the next few hours to go by quickly, anxious to show my Daddy my very last present for him: me.

—

As ordered, I go home, immediately stripping as I run up the stairs. Falling into the middle of the bed, I immediately pull on my dick, my eyes shutting tightly, anxious for that first orgasm to take the edge off. I grope blindly in my bedside stand for my dildo. After a few seconds my hand wraps around the plastic length and that's what has me shooting all over my stomach. Reaching instead for the tissues, I clean myself up.

Even though I've just came, I'm determined to be a good boy for my daddy, so I lube up the dildo and immediately start to push it in. My entire body is still sensitive from my orgasm so I'm feeling everything tenfold. My nipples are rock hard and standing straight out, my mind fuzzy as I play with them. This dick feels so big, much too big. Which is ridiculous because it's smaller than Daddy. Ah, Daddy. My mind playing his name on loop helps me to finally slide the fake dick home.

The dick finally in place inside my tight hole and my hands toying with my much too sensitive nipples, I turn my head to bite into Daddy's pillow as my body works itself into another Earth-shattering, mind blowing, body numbing orgasm. But, riding on the tails of the last one, this one takes time. Takes time for my body to relax around the length inside me, and time to focus on vamping itself back up to bring me to that orgasmic bliss I desperately crave as I feel my ass pushing and pulling the dildo in and out of me. It's such a slow, steady, intoxicating drag.

I can imagine my Daddy hovering over me, watching me get myself off and telling me what a good boy I am for him. How much he loves me. That image seared into my brain has me barreling into my second orgasm like a fucking freight train. Body shivering and throat burning from screaming my orgasmic pleasures into the pillow, I feel my body trying to eject the now offending foreign object inside of it.

Not wanting to disappoint Daddy, I shoot straight up and quickly lodge the length back inside my tired and spent body. My dick twitches once, interested but way too tired to even get hard right now. I decide to take a bath; dildo and all.

I sink myself into the bubble bath on wobbly legs; sighing in relief as my body becomes covered in the warm water. I spot my rubber ducky and begin to sink into my little headspace knowing Daddy will fix me right up when he comes home.

After my nice long soak in the tub, I decide to fix my Daddy some dinner seeing that I only have about 2 hrs before he walks in the door. He had texted me while I was in the tub. It had merely said 'Done early. 5:30. Be ready.'

I make him a nice filet mignon and a baked potato. Then, I dig my surprise out of the closet in the guest room. A cock ring to make my dick all nice and red and have me leaking for Daddy when he gets here, a pair of nipple clamps, some knee high fish net stockings and of course the thong. I finish the look with a blood red satin robe I bought. Finishing off, I sprinkle rose petals from the door to the kitchen, then from the kitchen to the bedroom. Everything in place, it's now 5 and Daddy will be home very soon.

I've left him a note to eat his dinner first then come find me, but my Daddy's never been a good listener. Especially if he knows his baby boy is primed and ready for him upstairs. I tie the robe off and climb back in bed, slipping my hand under and toying with the dildo before crawling up and pulling slowly on my hardening cock. Just as slowly as my body worked the length of the dildo in and out of me previously, I work my own length. Working myself to full mast with one hand and pushing on the dildo with the other, I play until I can't take it. It's time for the cock ring. My cock is already laying hard and angry-red against my stomach. Slowly fucking myself with the dildo to make sure I'm still stretched, it twitches once but all that it produces is slow dribbling precum. Perfect.

Hearing Daddy's key in the lock, my body stiffens in excitement. I try to make myself relax and stay quiet as he flips on the light and I hear him calling for me. He must find the note because he quits calling my name. I wiggle in excitement and moan softly as the dildo shifts inside me.

He's taking too long to come upstairs so I know he's eating even before the text appears on my phone. 'Mmm thank you for dinner, you sweet sexy boy. I'll thank you properly as soon as I get upstairs where I know your sexy ass is hiding from me ;)'

I roll my eyes and continue to play while I wait, wanting to smother my dick in as much precum as I possibly can before Daddy sees me.

My dick is completely covered by the time Daddy's footsteps ascend the stairs and he turns the doorknob to our bedroom door. Body overcome with wanton lust and love for this big man, I rise on unsteady feet and pad across the carpet to meet him.

I place a chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth and look into his eyes; pulling him further into the room until the backs of my knees touch the edge of the bed. His eyes widen as he finally sees a peek of my fishnets. I giggle.

"Let me undress you, then you can have me, Daddy."

The lust in my voice not going unnoticed. I reach for the tie. Loosening the knot then undoing it and taking it off of him. Then his jacket, the rustle of fabric intoxicating in the otherwise silent room. His shirt next. I can feel his skin vibrating with excitement as I take my time unbuttoning and sliding his shirt down his wide, God-like frame. His belt is next to go. The clatter of the metal hitting the floor making us both moan softly with anticipation of what's to come. Then his pants. I look deep into his eyes the entire time I slide his pants down his strong, sexy, built legs. Before I get his pants all the way off, I slide off his shoes and socks. Once those are out of the way and he's completely nude in front of me, I whisper the phrase that always turns on that primal, needy, Daddy instinct in my man.

"Take me, Daddy."

With that he's lifting me to the top of the bed and laying my head softly on his pillow; his eyes and his right hand taking my robe off and then taking the time to stroke all over my body. My hair, my bottom lip, my jaw, tweaking the nipple clamps before wide hands are grabbing and groping my hips and thighs.

"Fuck, you're so beautiful, Dean. Daddy's beautiful, sweet, sexy baby boy." My blood rushes to my face and chest, coloring me almost as red as the robe I just discarded.

"Is this all for me? The nipple clamps, the knee high stockings, the robe?" I nod.

"Yes Daddy. It's all yours. But there's one more surprise underneath my pretty undies if you'd like to look."

He pats my hip twice which is the signal for me to lift my legs. As I do, I hold in my moans as the dildo slides even further in me.

Once he sees the cock ring and the dildo lodged inside my tight, hungry hole, he releases another growl from low in his belly and I know it's about to be a very long night.

He slowly slides my thong to the side, teeth sinking into the meat of both ass cheeks before he's dislodging the dildo with those same teeth. My eyes flutter shut and my hands immediately flick at my nipples but I can feel Daddy's heated stare as he takes his time pulling the dildo from my tight heat. I hear it hit the floor as my eyes open back up; meeting Daddy's eyes that are blown black and glazed with all the lust of the moment.

Soon, the dildo is replaced with my Daddy's long, wide tongue. My back arches and I scratch down my own chest as his slow strokes become deliberate. Each push inside me aiming to stretch my tight little boy pussy wider for him. Each wiggle of his tongue intentional in missing my prostate, serving only to further rile up his little slut. Each drag of his tongue as he pulls out of me drawing long moans and bated breaths from my lungs.

"Such a good little boy. Listened to Daddy so very well, baby. Opened up this tight little pussy so wide. Looks and tastes so good, love. Daddy is going to reward you quite well for being such a good listener. Mmmm love you baby boy."

Daddy strokes at my hole with his thumb as he talks to me. My head rolling from side to side. Then, I feel him sliding my thong down my limp, sensitive, surrendering body. Then nothing for a few seconds. I force my eyes open, and that's when I see Daddy holding my undies up to his nose. Rubbing his lips and chin in my essence. I try to moan but it comes out more like a whimper.

Next, Daddy peels my fishnets down my clammy, boneless thighs and they join the pile of discarded fabric on the floor at Daddy's feet. Daddy's face rests against my right inner thigh, watching my little hole clenching on air; giving away how desperate I am to be filled again.

The next thing I feel is the wide girth of the dildo slowly forcing its way back inside me. My entire body quakes and shivers. Daddy's face still resting against my inner thigh; completely mesmerized at the way my greedy little hole sucks the fake cock back inside me. Again, Daddy deliberately shifts the dildo just left of my now swollen and throbbing prostate.

Then, Daddy is hovering over me, straddling my waist. Slowly, he locks in eye contact with his lust ridden baby boy, sinking his body on top of mine. Then, his face buries into my neck. I have to focus on Daddy's lustful words whispered against my skin as I feel his hand wrap around my dick; sliding the cock ring up and off, and then he's got both my dick and his in his hand, ever so slowly jerking us together. My nails drag down his back.

"Mmmm my beautiful, gorgeous, sexy baby boy. I want you to cum for me. Take the edge off baby. We'll replace the cock ring in a minute. But first, Daddy's baby boy needs to cum. Cum on Daddy's cock, baby. Get it all messy." My back starts to arch and my toes curl; I'm so close. "Yes baby. That's it. Show me how good you are. Give Daddy your cum baby. You ready? You gonna cum for me?"

He sucks the meat of my shoulder into his mouth and his free hand pushes on the dildo so as to keep it inside me as I convulse through the first mind shattering orgasm of hopefully many to come tonight. As I come down off my high, Daddy strokes at my cheek lovingly as he slides his cock up and down my stomach. His precum oozing out in gushing waves and mixing with my release on my belly. Then, there's playful kisses being placed on the other side of my face. I giggle as I slowly open my eyes.

"Hi daddy" comes from my lips on a sigh.

"Hello baby boy. That was a good one, huh?" We both laugh.

"Been needing it for a few hrs, Daddy." I lovingly but firmly grasp his jaw, bringing his eyes to mine. "But, do you know what I need now?"

"What's that, handsome?"

"Your dick. No more toys, no more fingers or tongues. Even though I REALLY like Daddy's tongue. But, I wanna feel full on Daddy's cock. Nothing feels quite like Daddy's nice, big, man meat inside my tight little pussy. Please, Daddy? Will you please fuck me now?"

He rises up on his knees, resting his upper body weight on his left fist as his right replaces my almost forgotten cock ring and then gets a firm grasp on his precum soaked shaft. "How could I not fuck you after you asked me so pretty? You beg so pretty baby. You ready for Daddy's cock now, sweetheart?" He asks as I feel the blunt mushroom tip of him pushing against my entrance.

"Oh yes, Daddy! I'm so ready!" My knees draw up and my legs splay open, giving Daddy the room to enter me. And enter me, he does.

Just like with the dildo and his tongue, Daddy is slow and deliberate in pushing his way inside me. I have my left arm thrown over my face, biting into the skin on my bicep, my right arm clutching the headboard tightly. My chest rising and falling harshly with my efforts to force the breath from my lungs. Oh god he's so fucking big!

Finally, Daddy's hands are planted on the bed on either side of my face. "I'm in, my love. Daddy's all the way inside your tight little pussy. You good, babe?"

Finally, I start to relax. I throw my legs around Daddy's strong waist and my arms around his broad shoulders as I smile. "I'm good, Daddy. I'm soooo good. You can move now Daddy. Fuck my greedy little pussy."

He wraps me up in his arms, bodies so closely aligned you couldn't even slide a piece of paper between us, as he starts to move inside me. Not fucking me into oblivion quite yet. No, this...this is different. Daddy's making love to me. His cock feels bigger this way. It's almost like I can feel every vein on him dragging inside my hole.

Daddy's movements have put my brain on the fritz. I couldn't even tell you my name right now. All I can think is 'Daddy Daddy Daddy' and 'more more more'. My brain isn't making space for any other thoughts.

Daddy makes love to me for what feels like hours. My angry red cock sheathing itself in copious amounts of precum. It twitches with Daddy's movements, stimulation coming from being filled on the inside and Daddy sliding his body up and down mine; capturing my dick between us, leaving me to feel Daddy in every way possible.

Daddy forces his head from my neck and looks down at me lovingly. Then, he kisses me. Just as slowly as our coupling; his tongue mimicking the long slow drags of his dick down below. I teasingly clench down on Daddy's dick a couple times as he thrusts inside me, dying to feel him paint my inner walls with his seed. I'm absolutely desperate for it. He cums seconds after I clench for the third time. Both of us moaning as he releases inside me. His sounding more like a primal growl. My cock twitches in interest.

Once he comes off the high of his first orgasm of the night, he looks down at me. His cock immediately resuming thrusting inside my tight heat. But his eyes are a little less loving than before. His thrusts sharper, harder.

"You said you wanted Daddy to fuck you, right?" He asks, his voice laced with an undertone of the growl signifying his primal need: me.

"Y-yes, D-Daddy." Shit. I hate stuttering.

He manhandles me over onto my hands and stomach. "Stay!"

My brain rattles with the possibilities of what he's going to do. I know my Daddy would never hurt me though. I'm not scared, I'm aroused; desperate; needy.

Soon, I feel Daddy straddling my upper back. I try not to shiver at the weight of his cock laying heavily against my spine. My body betrays my thoughts though.

As my eyes focus, my arms are pulled up over my head and gripping the headboard. Then, the black pin stripe silk tie I bought Daddy is binding my hands to that unforgiving wooden headboard. There's no give in my binding either. My arms are stretched, the tendons and muscles creating lines and definition with the tautness. My knuckles white from my grip on the wood.

The next few seconds are a blur. Daddy slowly dismounts from my back, his hands then groping and slapping my ass. Rosy handprints blooming where he had just hit; then he's groping again, almost like he's trying to tattoo that handprint on my ass. Then, his tongue spears my hole. Re-opening it for what I know is coming. He doesn't eat me out though. He just spears my hole with his tongue a handful of times until I hear the satisfied grunt of him admiring his handiwork.

Then, he's mounting me again. This time he only straddles my ass though. His cock thrusting between my cheeks; he moans as he feels my hole trying to suck him in. Then he's speaking. I'm so disoriented, it takes me a second to realize it.

"... greedy ass. Yeah this tight little hole is just desperate for something inside it, isn't it, baby boy? This greedy little pussy always needs something inside it. Such a slutty little pussy, baby. Just like you. Such a dirty little slut for me, aren't you? Yes you are. Sluttiest little baby I've ever seen. Mmmm but Daddy loves his little slut. Yeah he does."

Then, he's carefully pushing his cock back inside me. My body completely relaxing in pure wanton sexual bliss once he's all the way in. Then, he lays his chest along the length of my back. For a few minutes, all there is is Daddy's cock slowly thrusting in my ass and Daddy's bated breaths in my ear. It's pure Heaven.

Then, his right hand crawls under my body and assaults my nipples which have been clamped this whole time. Flicking, squeezing, pulling; but, god damn the pain is beautiful. It hurts so good. Then, his left hand goes somewhere he hasn't touched in a long, long time. Too long if you ask me. His left hand wraps around my neck from the front. Not squeezing, but just the strong weight of it enough to calm me.

That's when he speeds up the thrusts inside my ass hole. Pistoning inside me so fast, if you were watching, it would look like he's not moving. God, he's so deep inside me. Holy shit! He's still not touching my prostate, though. He's so, so close to it, but he's missing it every time.

With all the sensations, my own neglected cock starts to drool precum onto the sheets below me. I need to cum so bad. But I know Daddy won't let me so I just take this delicious assault on my ass for now. I can be a good boy. I'm Daddy's good little slut.

"DADDYYYYYYY! Oh FUCK Daddy! Yes! Harder Daddy! Fuck my pussy, Daddy! Yesssssss! Oh god I gotta cum Daddy! Wanna cum so hard for you! FUCK! ME!"

I don't even know what I'm saying. My body has officially overridden my mind. My body acting and reacting completely on its own. The precum now a constant stream over my dick. My hole quivering around Daddy's length still pounding away at me. His hand that was once assaulting my oversensitive nipples is now just a heavy weight against my middle. Holding me against him even closer. His left hand still a pleasant weight at my throat. His teeth nipping and biting at my back and shoulders as his throat releases a constant but subtle growl as we fuck.

Then, he's back at my ear. Growling the promises of his seed spraying my insides. Giving me the nut I've been begging him for practically all day and night.

"Do you want that? Does Daddy's little slut want me to nut all up inside you again? Put you to sleep with my seed all inside your slutty little hole? Huh? You want it?" He's almost screaming in my ear at this point.

"Yes Daddy! Gimme your nut! Leave my hole soaking with your seed, Daddy! Do ittttttt!"

Then, in a split second, I feel his cock pulse inside me and he moves his hands to my back. Pushing me down as he pushes himself up into a perfect arch, scratching harsh red lines into my pale skin as his cock explodes inside my now well used hole. The roar he gives as he cums is pure animalistic. It's like a lions roar.

He doesn't even give himself a minute to calm down before he's sliding down my body; he rips the cock ring off and starts jerking me off as his lips practically make out with my hole. It doesn't take but a minute for my release to shoot up out of my cock. Almost hitting me in the face. I cum so fucking hard; screaming through it.

The next thing I remember is Daddy sat up against the headboard and me cuddled in his arms; our legs tangled together as I sip from a freshly opened water bottle.

He swipes the sweaty hair from my forehead and then plants a loving kiss there, lingering a few seconds.

"Did you enjoy that, baby boy?" He's making eye contact with me now.

"Yes, Daddy. Of course I did. But it was your present. Did YOU enjoy it?"

"Having my baby boy spread out for me like a four course meal? Having my way with you? Are you crazy? Yes I enjoyed it, baby." I giggle shyly.

"Good!"

It's silent for a few minutes before Daddy moves to get out of bed.

"Where you goin' Daddy?"

"I had so much fun with your present that I almost forgot I got you something."

"Daddy! You didn't have to buy me nothin'!"

He comes back over with a perfectly square box in hand. The wrapping paper almost like a tie dye pattern with a whole bunch of colors on it.

When I open it, my heart almost stops. It's a beautiful red leather collar with 'Daddy's Baby' written across the front in black.

"Daddy? Is this -?"

"It is." Then he takes the collar out of the box and holds it in his hand.

"Dean, this past year and some has been the best time of my life. Will you let me secure this part of our relationship, and let me collar you? Please, pretty baby?"

"Yes Daddy. I would love to have you collar me." I turn around so Daddy can secure the collar around my neck; releasing a soft moan as it's placed.

Then, I crawl up in Daddy's lap and wrap my arms around him and capture his lips with my own. We slowly get comfortable back in bad as we passionately make out. On this Valentine's Day, I fall asleep with the security that a ring is in my future and this big man is mine. Forever.

*** For those who don't know, collaring someone in the BDSM world is as sacred marriage in the vanilla world: it's a commitment to that one person.


	13. Chapter 13

Another day, another show. Making towns with my lover. We're about halfway to the next town when I glance over at him while parked at a light. His right hand is furiously tapping away at his collarbone. His left massaging at his neck infrequently. I reach out with my right hand and push both hands down into his lap. Holding them there.

"Talk to me, Dean. What's up? You good?"

We've advanced past the light and are now moving in a steady flow so I cannot lay eyes on him. But, his breathing calmed tremendously when I touched him. His body went lax.

"Dropping, Ro. N-need my c-collar."

He moans desperately. I know I have to take care of this now. I cannot have him feeling this way when we get to the arena. So, I abruptly turn on my turn signal and successfully glide over into the far right lane, pulling onto the shoulder and throwing the car in park.

I immediately unbuckle my seatbelt and jump out of the car. Grabbing his 'secret bag' from inside our shared duffel bag and slinging it over my shoulder as I move hastily over to the passenger side. Assessing the situation, he's fucking desperate.

When I open his door, he's got his feet planted and his entire body is arched up off the seat. His eyes are squeezed shut as he presses his head against the headrest. Left hand squeezing his clothed dick so hard his veins are popping and his knuckles are white. Breathing coming out in sharp, shallow gasps as his right hand presses against the top of the car, palm flat against it.

I place a strong right hand securely at his throat. Never squeezing, just present. He immediately throws his head in my direction, opening his eyes slowly. He doesn't say a word, just stares at me. Silently begging me to fix it.

"Sit down, Dean. I can't pick you up like this. Sit down and let Daddy take care of you. Come on baby. You can do it. Daddy's gonna fix his pretty baby all up."

As I talk to him, his torso relaxes down into the seat; sitting down like his daddy had asked him to.

"Good boy, Deano. Now, hands around my neck. I know, you need relief baby. Just trust me. Daddy's got you, little one. Hands around my neck, babe."

He obeys again, slowly releasing each finger from the hold on his dick. Then pulling his arm down from the top of the car. His arms slowly snake their way around my neck; fingers interlocking at the back of it. Slowly, I pick him up; situating him from my front to my hip. I shut his car door with a kick as I situate my hand under his ass as I carry him to a nice quiet spot near some woods where I know we won't be seen or heard or disturbed.

I lay a blanket out on the ground, slowly lowering my baby boy to it; cradling his head on the way down. He folds his hands over his chest, interlocking his fingers directly over his sternum. His head lulls to the right with a dopey smile on his face. He has yet to let go of me with his legs, but he's already so far gone, I'm not going to punish him this time. Instead, I talk to him; encourage him even.

"Mmmm yes, sweet boy. Ride it out. Are you gonna cum for me, baby? Gonna make a mess in your undies? Let me see it baby. Cum on daddy. Let it go baby. It's okay. Daddy's right here."

He looks me dead in the eye as his hips lift slightly and a forced huff of breath leaves his lips. I watch as the wet spot grows in the front of his jeans. Damn it this man is so fucking sexy! His hands never leaving their place on his chest.

Until he comes off his high, that is. He relaxes back onto the blanket and immediately his right hand grabs for mine; slapping it down on his throat and wrapping his hand around mine, making sure I keep it there. Then he whispers, "Collar" so plunge my free hand into the bag, showing him the collar once I have it. He immediately arches his neck and removes our hands so I can place it. His dopey smile returns once it's on and he plays with the leather strap; moaning at the feel.

The next thing I pull out of his bag is a pair of nipple clamps attached to a butt plug. One of his favorite things I use on him. I show it to him and his dimples make themselves known from his big smile. He silently nods at me. So I place the contraption down and start to take my baby's shoes and socks off. He uses pure core strength and raises his upper body into a sitting position as he wrestles his shirt over his head; throwing it sharply to the ground. Then, he reaches for his pants button. My hand folds over his; stopping his movements. He raises an eyebrow at me. I chuckle.

"Uh uh. Lay down, little one. Let Daddy take it from here. You just relax."

So he does. Again using pure core strength he slowly lowers his upper body back down to the blanket; arms relaxing up over his head. His eyes flutter closed and his breath comes out of his lips in short little puffs as I slowly undo his jeans and teasingly slowly slide them down his taut thighs. As I remove his jeans and reveal his underwear, I see he wore my favorite pair that he owns. They're a vibrant candy blue with lime green trim and the best part? They're assless. It's essentially a jock strap and he looks fucking sexy in them. I swallow hard. Trying to keep it together for him. But, I can't help myself.

I reach down and stroke his hard fat dick with his cum soaked underwear. His breathing speeds up and he starts to flick at his now taut nipples. Head rolling from side to side. I stop when I know my baby's about to fall over the edge. He pouts up at me. Finally, I rid him of his underwear; smothering myself with them as I breathe in the smell of my baby boy. I rub them all over my face. Then, I hear him whine. He's watching me. As I place his undies down in the pile of his other clothes, he tries to reach for his toy. He wants it, bad. Who am I to deny him?

So first I clamp his nipples. He releases his loudest moan yet today. Then, I shove the plug down his throat to get it nice and wet for him. I don't want to hurt my baby. It's my turn to moan as I hear him choking on the plastic. But, he's not refusing it. He's taking it. God, I have such a good boy. I fuck his throat a few more times then I pull it out, immediately pushing the mushroom tip against his tight hole.

"Open up, baby. Come on, let daddy in." His hole flutters, allowing me to breach it slightly. "Ohh good boy, baby. Come on, just a bit more. You're almost there."

His back arches as I slowly slide the plug to the hilt inside him; grumbling when he realizes it's situated just left of his prostate. I tighten the connecting chain just slightly.

I start to toy with the contraption my baby is wearing. Rotating the plug some, pulling on his clamps. Just all around riling my baby up. His body starts to flush and his dick is rising to attention again. I roll him over onto his belly; removing the blanket and replacing it with a disposable pad. Just as soft for my prince, but this way he's not getting his blanket all messy. Then, one command sends my baby into overdrive.

"Cum. Make yourself cum for me baby. I know your slutty little cock can do it. I know you can. You're daddy's good little slutty boy."

As I talk, he immediately grinds as deep as he can. His entire body on fire with need and want. To help him out a little, I start shallowly fucking him with the plug. That seems to do it. He's rubbing his clamped nipples on the pad as he whines and cries through his release. Little did he know, daddy had been undressing the whole time he was on his belly.

My baby hadn't even come down from his high when I clamped a hand around the back of his neck, ripped the plug out, and started assaulting his throbbing prostate with my mammoth Daddy dick. He immediately grabs onto the hand clamped at his neck with his right hand and his left finds purchase on my bicep. Clawing at the skin there.

"Oh god! Fuck me daddy! Yes! Harder daddy! Fuck me harder! Oh FUCKKKKKK! Yes Daddy! Dick is so fucking huge in my pussy daddy! Mmmm fuck yes! Oh daddy! Moreeeeeee! YESSSSSSSSSS!"

He doesn't care who may or may not be hearing him as begs me for my dick. He's horny and he wants dick. That's what matters to him right now; his daddy's dick fucking his tight hole.

Suddenly, I pull him up onto his knees, his body pulling my dick that much deeper once we're situated back to chest on our knees together. His hands are still situated at his neck and my bicep. My hands roam all over my sexy sweet baby. Flicking his clamped nipples, stroking his hard, angry, pre-cum soaked dick, grabbing his luscious thighs and hips. My mouth finds purchase on the meat of his neck. Teeth sinking in and sucking on it; leaving my mark.

"Oh god Daddy! I'm gonna fucking cum! Gonna fucking explode from your dick, Daddy! Make me feel so good! Make me cum so fucking hard! Yes daddy! Fuck my slutty little hole! Oh god I'm close daddy! Can I cum now? Please?!" His eyes are wild and desperate as he finally looks at me; begging for his final release. We do need to get back on the road.

I growl in his ear. "Cum for me, slut. Show Daddy what this cock can do. Show me how I make you feel; how desperate you are for daddy's dick inside you. Daddy's gonna cum too. Gonna spray my nut all inside this used pussy. You want that? Want to ride to the next arena with a cum soaked hole from daddy's nut? Yeah I bet you do 'cause you're a little fucking slut!"

At that, we blow our respective loads at the same time. Dean drawing blood on my bicep where he clawed me through his release. It's not terrible. I'll clean it up when we get to the arena. For now, I wipe it off on the disposable pad right next to Dean's latest release.

"Oh fuck that was good, Ro." He breathed as he searches for his clothes. Since his underwear are wet, he decides to go commando the rest of our journey.

Once we're both cleaned up and have disposed of the pad and whatever else, we begin the trek back to the car. Only, Dean's not quite keeping up. So, I sling the bag over one shoulder, picking Dean up and putting him on the opposite hip. He immediately locks his legs around my waist and his arms wrapped around my neck; his head situated on my chest. He kisses my shirt near where his head is and mumbles into my chest, "Thank you, Ro. Don't know what I'd do without you. You're always so in tune with me and what I need and when I need it."

"That's my job, Deano. Not just as your Daddy Dom, but as your lover, your boyfriend, and your best friend. It's my job to take care of you. I enjoy it. And didn't I already tell you, you'll never have to find out what to do without me?"

We both chuckle as we settle into the car, and click our seatbelts on; our hands immediately finding each other's over the center console and we begin the rest of the journey to the next arena; where the Usos and Seth are outside waiting for us.

"Uh oh babe. I think we're a little late." I quirk my eyebrow at him and we both laugh as we park and retrieve our things from the car, strolling hand in hand to join our friends.

"What in the Hell took so long?! You guys left the hotel at the same time we did!" Jimmy asks.

"Dean wasn't feeling too good. We had to stop a couple of times. Our bad, bro. But we're here now. Chill." Dean and I share a look and a shake of the head as we enter the arena, ready to kick ass and take names.


	14. Chapter 14

p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Give me new scenarios/situations to write TMDD in! I'm running out of ideas! /span/p 


	15. Chapter 15

Another day in the Ambreigns household. It's 5 am; I wake up with Dean in my arms completely naked, as am I. Baby boy wore my dick out so hard last night that I can't imagine even getting a semi right now, but alas, as I glance at Dean's naked body on top of mine, small sleepy smile on his lips and his tight little plugged up ass, my dick twitches in interest. So, I gently move my baby off of me and silently grab a grey tank and black basketball shorts before heading to the downstairs bathroom so I can get ready for my morning run without disturbing Dean.

As I undress and step under the scalding spray of the shower, my dick starts to twitch again at the thought of my pretty baby sprawled out on our bed completely naked. I reach behind myself with my left hand teasing my own hole before I wrap my right hand firmly around my length. My mind wanders to thoughts of a naked Dean on his knees for me on the tiled shower floor; his eyes locked on my length as he watches me jerk it. I cum to the images of Dean with his pretty little hands in his lap, eyes half lidded with his mouth open as wide as possible and sticking his tongue out to catch every drop I will give him.

As I come off my high, I immediately remove both hands from my body and brace myself against the wall of the shower; trying desperately to catch my breath. Once I wash up, I step out of the shower and place a warm towel around my waist, padding over to the sink to brush my teeth and toss my long, jet black hair into a messy bun before dressing in the clothes I had brought into the bathroom with me.

I lightly jog my way back upstairs to leave babe a note so he doesn't get scared when he wakes up alone. Once done, I go back downstairs scarfing down a granola bar and grabbing my water bottle before slipping on my shoes and heading out the front door.

I jog my typical 3 miles before turning tail and heading back to my love and my home. As I enter the house and start to take off my shoes, I hear the downstairs shower running and Dean singing away. I laugh to myself as I head that direction to greet my love; dropping articles of clothing randomly in the hallway as I enter the bathroom as naked as the day I was born.

Upon entering the bathroom, Dean's back is to me as he lathers up his hair; singing along to some hip hop song and swaying his hips; his ass completely open and sans plug. I have to grab myself to calm down; not wanting to cum until I'm inside that always virgin-tight heat. I finally step up and open the glass door to the shower, taking a strong hold of my baby's soft hips and shoving my hard dick between his firm globes as I speak directly into his right ear.

"Mmm good morning baby boy."

He jumps a bit at first; slightly startled. But once he realizes it's his daddy, his hands immediately drop from the lather in his hair and press firmly against the opposite shower wall as he arches his back and pushes his ass into me even further.

He has his full bottom lip between his teeth as he looks at me over his left shoulder; just watching me as we grind together silently for a few everlasting moments.

Then his head drops between his arms still braced against the wall, hair inadvertently being rinsed out as he lets out a shaky bated breath. "Oh fuck daddy. Good morning indeed. Fuuuuuuuck!"

I wrap a strong right arm across my baby's firm chest, pulling him up from the wall and flush against my body. He immediately reaches up and over his head to wrap his arms backwards around my neck; opening his legs for me as he props his left leg up on the shower ledge. I begin to assault his cheeks, neck and shoulder with my lips, teeth and tongue as he finally speaks to me again.

"Mmmmm Daddy's big dick makes me such a slut for you, daddy. Always need you so bad. Wish I could have your big fat dick inside my tight little fuckhole forever. Never want you to leave my body, Daddy. Need it all the fucking time. Fuck, you're so hot Daddy."

He finally looks up at me when he finishes his lust induced ramble; smiling softly as we continue to hump. Then, his lips meet mine with extremely intoxicating, primal need. Not being able to keep it together any longer, I keep my hand wrapped across his chest while I bring my other one down under his knees and pick him up; heavily making out as we make our way to our room.

Once we get close enough to the bed, I let him stand on his own two feet and he immediately bends over the foot of the bed, ready and more than willing for his daddy to take him. Grabbing his hair in my right hand, I turn his head to the side, letting him see his slutty self in our full length mirror.

"Who is that Dean? Huh?"

He gulps hard. "That's Daddy's little slut. Daddy's pretty baby."

"Good boy. That's exactly who that is. Daddy's little slut." I bend over him, reaching my left hand down past his neglected dick and start feeling up on his hole. He stutters out a breath.

"Ohhh please Daddy!" He begs as he keeps his eyes locked on our images in the mirror.

"Please what, little one? What do you want from Daddy?" I continue to stroke his hole as it flutters hard trying to pull me in.

"Fuck my hole, Daddy. Pretty please? I've been Daddy's good boy. Please please PLEASE put your dick in me Daddy." While he begged, I lubed up. Without warning, I slam in to the hilt inside my lover.

He braces his hands palms flat on the bed as he pushes up and arches his back perfectly to take this dick. Screaming at the pained pleasure of the unexpected intrusion combined with how much bigger I feel inside him in our current position.

"Does Daddy's dirty little slut like this dick? Huh? Is this good enough for you?!" I growl out at him through gritted teeth as I try to hold off on cumming before my love gets to. Daddy never cums first. Always his baby.

As I speak, he drops his sweat soaked, blush stained chest to the mattress; bringing both of his hands to his ass cheeks, pulling them apart and giving me even more access to his body. His teeth gnawing at the blanket as he takes every stroke his Daddy is giving him. He starts to thrust his hips in sync with my thrusts and I know my precious is close. He's going to make a big mess here soon.

I press one hand flat against the small of his back and bring my right leg up on the bed as I proceed to fuck him deeper and harder. We moan together at the new sensation. Then, the question I was not prepared for.

"Daddy?" I nod so he knows I'm listening even though I'm otherwise occupied as I watch my dick slam inside his hole. It's fucking intoxicating. "Can I ride your dick please? Can I show you just how good I can bounce on your fat dick? Do you want that, Daddy? I promise I'll be a very good boy. Just please let me ride your big Daddy dick."

I pull out and his body drops completely onto the mattress. He's already spent and hasn't even cum yet, but he's still so desperate to make his Daddy feel good. I run my fingers through my hair as I pass him on the way up the bed to sit back against the headboard. When he doesn't immediately come and straddle me, I replace the hand in his hair and lightly drag his limp, fucked out body up the bed to me.

"Are you sure you can ride me right now, babe? You're already wore out and my pretty little precious hasn't even cum yet." I stroke his neglected dick once and his entire body shivers hard.

"Yes Daddy. I'm gonna ride you. Just.. can you put me on it? I don't have the energy to take it slow but I know Daddy doesn't want me to hurt myself in this position. Please daddy?"

So I proceed to grab him under his arms and hover him over my still extremely interested dick. My hands move to his hips once the head breaches his entrance, controlling his pace. His head just lulls and rolls side to side as I give him every inch. Once he's fully seated, his eyes brighten and his dimple pops out from his wide, satiated smile.

Then, he throws his arms around my neck and buries his face against my shoulder as his hips move of their own accord. The sound of our skin slapping, Dean's heavy yet stuttered breathing and the squelch every time my dick sinks into his hole is like music to my ears. Again without any warning whatsoever, I grab his extremely sensitive cock and stroke it with the pace of his bounces on me. All of a sudden, Dean grabs my face between his hands, presses his forehead against mine and whispers "Cum with me, Daddy. Cum all inside my hole. Make me messy, daddy! I want you to fill me up.

Keeping our eyes locked on one another, I count three. Anticipating one of the strongest orgasms I've ever experienced.

"1"

"2"

"3! Cum now, Dean! Cum for me, my little sweet one!"

From there we both scream out our releases as mine fills up Dean's very well used hole and his shoots out across my abs and chest and some even gets on my neck. God, he looks fucking sexy when he cums!

Later, once we've both come down and are hydrated again for the moment, Dean and I cuddle up underneath the warm fluffy heavy blanket I sleep with; Dean's head on my chest, slowly fingering around one of my nipples as I place my hand in his hair and scratch at the back of his head.

"Love you, Ro."

"Love you too, Deano. Love you too. "


	16. Chapter 16

3 weeks. It's been 3 long, drawn out, physically and mentally exhausting weeks since I've been able to properly take care of my sweet. Two nights ago we had Skype sex and he was so desperate for it, for me. I was so upset that I couldn't give him that one thing he needed most as he fingered his tight little hole and his cum splashed out all over his belly; me. He needed his Daddy and I couldn't deliver.

Anyway, I'm finally off the plane and waiting for Seth. Dean said he was unable to come get me this time so I think he has something up his sleeve. Even when I feel like I fail him, my baby is always so good to me.

'I'm in the drop off/pick up zone. Let's get you home to your man. ;)' My phone beeps with this text from Seth. I turn around and he's right there on the other side of the glass. I'm so thankful I have such good friends.

He gets out of the Range Rover to assist with my luggage once he sees me walk out the double doors. We hug and I thank him for picking me up. He says his typical 'anytime' line and then we drive the 20 minutes in comfortable silence.

Once we arrive at my place, he again helps me with my luggage, sitting it right inside the front door before clapping me on the back and taking his leave. On the end table by the door where I always lay my keys there's a piece of paper with my name on it. So, I open it.

' _Hi Daddy,_

 _I hope you had a good flight and I'm really sorry I couldn't pick you up this time. But I think you'll like what I've done. I'm in the kitchen. See you soon!_

— _your little one'_

Taking off my suit jacket and tie, I proceed to the kitchen to find my love. What I find when I get there has me instantly hard as a fucking rock. I have to pull on my dick before I cum too early. But, holy shit this is beautiful!

Dean's sprawled out on the kitchen table blindfolded, his collar on and the chain link leash attached. He's bound his hands with said leash. He's got a dildo secure down his throat that has the metal connector chain so I assume he's wearing nipple clamps too; I hear him gagging softly in the otherwise silent kitchen. His cheeks and chest already stained red and I haven't even made myself known yet, still taking in the picture of sexual perfection that is the love of my life.

Eyes scanning further I see he's got mounds of chocolate sauce and whipped cream on his nipples. A cherry sat on top of each. Over his abs he's got slices of banana and strawberries mixed in with caramel and chocolate sauce. I lick my lips involuntarily. This is gonna be fun. His dick looks like a shish kabob of fruit. All kinds of berries and melons and fruits speared through and enveloping the hard angry shaft. Finally, I take in Dean's taut, thick thighs. In strawberry sauce, he has drawn arrows on the inside of both legs. These arrows start at the knee and direct my eyes to my main feast; his pussy. From what I can see without actually investigating, he's got a whole banana shoved to the hilt inside him; along with more whipped cream and lots of strawberry sauce seeping from his filled fuck hole. He's got extras of all of the ingredients placed around the table, too. Just in case Daddy wants to have more fun.

I tip toe through the kitchen to wear Dean's head is. I scratch at his scalp lovingly with my left hand, pressing a firm kiss to his forehead; letting him know Daddy's here. I've got him.

"Mmm baby. Where should Daddy even begin with such a delicious feast spread out for me?"

I rumble low in his ear. I watch his back arch involuntarily and he tries to moan around the fake dick in his throat, but all that comes out is a nice gag and some saliva dribbles out of the corner of his mouth. I wipe it away quickly.

Then, without a word, I slowly work the offending plastic object out of my pretty boy's tight throat; letting him catch his breath for a few fleeting seconds before my hand clasps against his throat over the collar and I press my open mouth to his, immediately sending my tongue in search of his. We both moan long and loud as our tongues clash against one another. I feel him succumb to a full body shiver before I pull away.

"Such good kisses, baby boy. Thank you."

"Welcome, Daddy. Love giving Daddy kisses."

I silently tip toe a little further down his body and wrap my lips around one of the cherries situated on my baby's nipples. Placing my lips to his skin and sucking hard; cherry and whipped cream both leaving his skin for the suction of my mouth. Finding the metallic of the nipple clamp I was almost positive he was wearing, I circle my tongue around it, watching my baby's reactions. His body tenses and he squeezes his hands, wanting to reach out to me. His bated breath sharp. I smile wide as I walk to the other side of the table and repeat the previous actions of sucking the cherry and whipped cream off of his skin, the metallic clamps shining bright against the wetness on his skin.

The next thing Dean knows, Daddy has taken the blindfold off and is now straddling him on top of the kitchen table. I make sure we're looking in each other's eyes as I sink down and start to lick and suck all over his abs; chewing the pieces of banana in between. Then, I'm sliding off of the table and standing between his legs as I slowly lower my tongue to the tip of his dick; slowly circling it around the head before I'm suctioning the fruit off of it as well. Moaning for my baby so he knows just how much Daddy is indeed enjoying his surprise.

Once the fruit kabob is finished, I sink my lips back down the full length of his dick; placing it deep in my throat and swallowing, waiting for the explosion I know is coming. Sure enough, Baby thrusts his hips hard and deep and shoots his load down the back of my throat; our eyes locked the entire time.

With him satiated for the time being, I take my time licking off the strawberry cream arrows on the insides of his legs, nipping the skin occasionally, smiling as he moans for me.

"Hands and knees, babe. Show Daddy your tight little hole." He immediately scrambles to obey me, having a little trouble with his hands still bound, but he manages; just like my perfect little love always does. I beam with pride as I rub all over his skin, trying to calm down his harsh breathing pattern.

"Drop your chest, baby. I want that back arched real deep for me. Can you do that for me, precious? Come on baby, you're doing so good for Daddy." Finally, he stretches his arms a little, pulling on the collar and making his neck arch. But he presses his sensitive chest to the wood of the table just like Daddy requested.

"Mmm that's such a good boy, baby. Obeyed Daddy so good. Look so sexy baby."

Then, I'm pushing the insides of his thighs up to open him up for me even more; keeping my hands clasped on his strong thighs so he doesn't move. I lean forward and start to spear just the rim lightly with my tongue; making my way around the banana sticking out from his full hole. Then, I latch my teeth onto the banana and slowly wiggle it out from the hold my baby's pussy has on it. Deciding that I would tease him with it later and make him watch me eat it, knowing where it's been.

He moans so long and loud and his head drops forward once the banana has been taken from him. Before he can even blink, my tongue has speared through his tight little hole and I'm in search of his prostate. It's somewhat hard to find with all of the whipped cream and strawberry sauce inside him but eventually he lets out an 'Oh FUCK Daddy!' at the top of his lungs and I know I've reached it. So, I assault it with my tongue. Squeezing and scratching at the thick thighs still in my grasp as I devour his prostate and his hole in general. I pull away when he's about to cum again. This time, he's gonna cum when Daddy says so.

Leaving my panting, sweat-soaked baby, I walk back around the table to his head; pulling on the chain binding his hands and neck together and drag him to the floor and to his knees in front of me.

"Take Daddy's pants off, baby." I instruct as I remove my dress shirt. He looks at his hands puzzled for a split second before he uses his teeth to undo the button and zip and then he's pulling them down.

Once they're off, I place my hand under his chin, making him look at me. "Good boy, baby. Such a smart baby. Yes you are. Figured out how to undress Daddy all by yourself, didn't you, sweet? Yes you did. So proud of my pretty little love." He smiles so hard his dimples are on full display.

"Now, you're going to sit there like a good boy and watch Daddy stroke his dick. You hear me, boy?" He nods. I begin pulling on my meat. His eyes are glued to the motions. I decide to tease him a little.

"Mmm do you like this, baby? Do you like watching Daddy pump his hard dick or do you wish it was you bringing Daddy this pleasure? Your mouth, your hands, or even that tight little boy pussy daddy loves so very much. Yeah you'd like that, wouldn't you? Having Daddy's dick up your ass right now. But no, you're gonna stay just like that and watch. Daddy's gonna cum all over your face. And you're just gonna take it. Are we understood?" Again he nods, but I see him swallow hard. He wants it and he wants it bad.

Luckily it didn't take long for me to barrel over the edge into my orgasm. I shoot like 5 or 6 times all over my sexy baby. He moans softly as my release hits his skin but he's otherwise perfectly still just as Daddy asked. Once my orgasm subsides, I use the chain link to yank my baby up to me and place him on my hip. His hips very softly bucking against me as we walk up the stairs to our bedroom. Once I drop him to the bed, he stares at me wide eyed, his body vibrating in pure sexual excitement.

I hover over him and place my lips right against his ear as I speak. "Oh come on little one. You didn't think Daddy was done with you already, did you?" He softly nods that, yes, he thought Daddy was done.

I look him in the eye as I speak this time. "Silly boy. Daddy hasn't had his dick in that pussy yet. Daddy has to thank you properly for his surprise, now doesn't he? Don't you want Daddy inside you?" He takes his bottom lip between his teeth and whimpers as he nods this time. I lovingly tap his cum stained cheek twice, chuckling.

Then, I sit on the bed up against the headboard as I call out to Dean. "Come on over here, sexy boy. Come get this dick you're so desperate for."

So he does, he walks on his knees up the king size bed and straddles my waist. Then, I grab his ass cheeks in my hands; opening them wide as he slides down my dick. Our eyes locked and our mouths both releasing breathless moans as he takes me in to the hilt. He presses his forehead to my strong broad shoulder as he adjusts to the stretch again. It always takes him a second when it's been this long.

Finally he lifts his hips slightly and drops them back down. I swear his moans are porn worthy. I unbind his hands from the leash, wrapping them limply around my neck and slide the fake dick attached to his clamps back down his throat as he starts to find a rhythm on my dick. All that can be heard in the room now is our moans, skin slapping and my baby sucking and gagging on the plastic dick.

He rides me for what feels like days before he starts to slow down. Knowing my baby is dropping, I pull him down against my chest, wrapping him up in my strong arms and trapping his dick between our bodies before bending my knees and shoving my dick inside that tight, spasming heat. Fuck, he feels so good. When I know my baby physically can't handle anymore, I whisper softly in his ear to cum.

"Cum for me, little one. You've been such a good boy and did so good for Daddy. It's okay, love. You can cum." His only reaction is a full body shiver and a hitched breath as his dick twitches once and his release bubbles over onto my stomach and abs in streams of liquid sex.

We sit silently for a minute before I lift him off of my dick and retreat to the en-suite bathroom to fetch some warm cloths to clean up with. After I clean myself, I walk back to the bedroom and wipe down my now sleepy baby boy. Tossing the used rag back towards the bathroom I climb in bed, taking my spent baby in my arms for some post-sex cuddles.

"Did you like your surprise, Ro?" I give him a lingering firm yet gentle kiss to his temple.

"Yes my love. I enjoyed my surprise very much. Thank you baby. Sleep now, sweet. Daddy will be here in the morning. I love you very much, Dean."

He weakly and tiredly stretches his neck up to reach my mouth, silently asking for his good night kiss. Once it's placed to his lips, he smiles lazily at me as he snuggles back down into the bed, falling fast asleep to his Daddy's heartbeat.


	17. Chapter 17

It's officially Christmas Day. Baby and I spent some time yesterday with both families, so today is going to be all about my man and I. Speaking of my man, I wake up to him laying behind me clinging to my back like a koala. Head pressed to my neck, arms wrapped tightly around my chest and torso, one leg thrown over mine. I gently roll myself over so I can return his embrace; kissing all over his face softly once I'm situated. Slowly, his sleepy, yet always stunning, ocean blue eyes find my own piercing grays staring back at him and his soft pink lips part in a sleepy smile. I can't help but grin back at him. Fuck, I love this man so much.

"Good Morning, handsome. Did you sleep well?" He nods and lets out a breathy sigh.

"Mornin' Ro. Yes, I slept very well. Always sleep well cuddled up to your big strong frame. Did you sleep well?"

"Slept very well, actually." I reply

"Good. Daddies like you need lots of good sleep to take care of little ones like me!" He giggles. I laugh with him. He's right, though.

I start to climb off of him. "I'm going to go make us some breakfast."

But before I can even get a full sentence out, he's got all four of his limbs wrapped tightly around my body. And then, he whimpers. That fucking whimper will be the death of me, I swear it will.

So, I lean in and run my fingers through his hair and prop one knee back on the edge of the bed.

"Words, Dean. What is it you need from me?" I ask, firmly but gently so as not to frighten my babe.

"Cum, daddy. Baby needs to cum so bad." His hips start to hump the air the more desperate he becomes.

"How do you want to cum, baby boy? Talk to me, sweet." I slowly start to descend back down on to the bed and hold myself over top of my now trembling baby boy.

He wraps his legs as tight as he can around my lithe waist and I clasp my hands around his wrists, pressing down into the mattress over his head. Baby boy moans loud and starts humping me; our underwear rubbing together. Suddenly, he's staring me right in the eye and he starts to speak.

"Mmm. Just like this, daddy. Want your big fat dick to tease me just like this. Fuck Daddy. Can you feel my little boy pussy trembling for you? Ohhh, daddy I'm gonna cum so hard for you. I'm so close now, daddy."

I lean just my head down until my lips are directly at his ear.

"Mmm baby boy. Such a little slut this morning, aren't we? Yeah, Daddy's little slutty baby. Make that pussy work, baby. Give Daddy a nice big load in your undies, love. Do it. Daddy's got you. I'm right here. You can cum, little one. Let that pussy work and make that cock squirt for Daddy."

Suddenly, he's got his nails dug into my wrists, his legs suffocating my waist, and his teeth dug into my shoulder as I feel the warmth on my dick region that tells me my baby just came. Then, the telltale tremble as his body releases the tension. I drop my weight down to my elbows, placing soft kisses all over my loves face.

His breathing finally regulates and he wrestles his hands out of my grasp; grabbing my face, making me look at him. He smiles brightly and then pulls me in for a breath-taking, butterfly inducing kiss; his tongue instantly finding mine as we moan together.

"Damn, Ro. I don't know what the fuck just came over me, but I loved every second of it!" He laughs.

"Trust me, Deano, I did too. That was one of the hottest things I've EVER watched. Holy shit!" We both laugh together; enjoying the moment.

Then, his tummy rumbles. Daddy mode activated. I rise off my baby and off the bed, this time unhindered. I run a playful hand through his sweaty hair.

"Why don't you go clean up and I'll go make us a nice hearty breakfast. It's looking like Daddy's going to need a whole lot of protein and energy to keep up with you today."

I chuckle and swat him on the ass as he goes into our en-suite bathroom and I head downstairs. As I'm finishing up breakfast and plating everything at the table, I hear Dean coming down the steps.

"Daddy, up! Pwease!"

So, I pick him up and place him on my hip while I finish setting the table. I go to set him down in his own seat and he shakes his head 'no' and points to my seat. It's Christmas and I'm not a grinch so I let him have his way today. He gets down for a second and pulls my chair out for me. I give him a swift peck on his cheek as I sit down and scoot the chair a little closer.

He sits down on my knee and happily tucks in to his plate. Once he's finished, he rises off of my lap, and I start to grab the plates to clean up. He shakes his head and I see him reach behind himself before the butt flap on his Christmas onesie falls open and he puts a strong hand to my chest; stopping me.

"Daddy was so good to me earlier when I needed you. Now it's my turn. I know Daddy's dick needs some attention. Why don't you sit back down and let your little slut take care of that nice big cock for you?"

He's staring me right in the eye as he talks, pushing me back down in the chair as he straddles my waist. I'm not one to refuse my baby's slutty/sexy side so I simply watch. I watch as he reaches behind himself and spreads the cheeks of that nice round bubble butt open, watch as he envelops my thick girth between them. Still watching as my baby rides my dick like it's actually inside him, even though it's not, it's just teasing my needy little slut.

Finally I can't take it anymore. I wrap one strong arm around his ass to hold my dick in place and one hand strongly claps the back of his neck, forcing his face against my shoulder as I start to make my own thrusts.

"Mmm there's my daddy. Yeah fuck this ass like you're in my hole, daddy. I wanna feel your cum all over my back and my crack, Daddy. Fuck your little slut."

"Is that what you want? Wearing your own load wasn't enough? You little slut! Daddy's gonna cum all over you. Make you wear my cum all fucking morning you little slut."

He trembles in my arms and I know he's fighting his own release. This isn't about him. It's about pleasing his daddy and he wants to be such a good boy for me. I have such an obedient little one. I really do. Finally, my body trembles uncontrollably and I spray my release up onto my baby's upper back and neck and some of it bubbles out onto his perfect, ample, bubble-butt cheeks.

Using the hand still clasped strongly at his neck, I pull him off my shoulder and crash my mouth against his. Instantly finding his tongue and winding mine around it in a sensual, yet lust-driven, dance. He lightly drags his blunt nails down my bare chest and grinds on the dick still caught in his cheeks one time slowly. I shiver as his nails drag over my nipples, continuing further until he clutches onto my waist.

Then he surprises me again. He slowly rises off my lap and I instantly grab for him; clutching his wrist. His puts the index finger of his free hand to his lips in a shushing motion and uses the hand that's clutching his wrist to wrap my arm around his body as he turns his back to me and sits back down on my lap. Then, he looks over his shoulder and gives me the softest yet most seductive bedroom eyes I've EVER seen in my life and gives me one command.

"Play, Daddy. Whatever you would like, rub your seed all over me, make me eat it, play with my hole, put your seed inside me... whatever Daddy wants." He strips off the top half of his onesie, leaving it hanging from his thighs.

I'm stunned to silence as I watch my baby keep a hold of the arm still wrapped around his waist and arch his back as low as he possibly can. Then, his head bows to the table in front of him and I know he's just given me all of his trust. In that moment, he knows that whatever daddy chooses to do, I would never hurt him.

I start low. I rub everything covering his ass into his skin, kneading the firm yet supple flesh in my hand as I play. Then, I take what's in his crack and without warning, push it inside his quivering hole with my index finger. Nothing but a full body shiver giving me any kind of notice that my baby felt me inside him. He's being perfectly still and silent. I continue to play inside his hole for a few minutes until his breathing picks up slightly; his telltale sign that his dick is getting hard.

Pulling my fingers out, I ignore the breath punched from my little one's lungs as I gather up more of my seed from his neck and his back. I gently pry my captive arm from his grasp and grab his throat firmly but gently.

"Lay your head back on Daddy's shoulder and open wide, my sweet. Daddy's got a nice little treat for you for being so good to me."

Once he's assumed the ordered position, I start to feed him the cum I've accumulated on my index and middle finger. He grabs my wrist with both of his hands and, looking me in the eye, he wraps his lips around them and I feel his tongue working my fingers as he continues sliding them down his throat; gagging slightly. Once he's cleaned them of every inch of that load of cum, he whimpers as I pull them out of his mouth.

"Daddy's just getting more cum for you, my sweet prince. It's okay. Daddy's always got you."

I smile softly at him as I gather the second load and this time he shoves my fingers down his throat. I chance a glance down at his dick as he's sucking my fingers and it twitches repeatedly; steady streams of precum flowing out and over it. We continue our moment until all the cum is off of my baby. Then I carry my baby bridal style up the stairs and back to bed.

I get him comfy on his side, but before I pull the covers over him, I kneel on the floor by the bed and give his dick a nice, hearty suck and he spills his release straight down my throat. I swallow it all before rising to my full height again; placing the covers over my love's tired, spent body.

"Daddy's gonna go shower and run a couple last minute errands while you rest. There will be lots more play time when I get back though so make sure you get lots of good rest. Understood?"

"Yes, Daddy. Lots of rest. Got it." He gives me a lazy thumbs up and instantly starts snoring so I make my escape.

I end up going to the gym to take respite from the sexual energy radiating off my love and permeating our home. Then, I just drive for a bit; clearing my head. We still have to do presents and Christmas dinner. As much as I would love to permanently have my dick inside my baby's tight fuckhole, that's just not realistic. I need to breathe. I go for a jog in the woods by our home and then finally decide it's time to go back.

It's not even 10 am so we have the whole day ahead of us. I'm eager to get back to Dean though. I hate leaving him when we're home together.

When I step inside the home, I hear the upstairs water running and I smile. I start for the tree and pick out all of the presents we still need to open. Laying out a blanket on the floor in front of the glowing lights of the tree. I jog up the stairs to our bedroom and the door to our en-suite bathroom is locked, so I knock and let him know I'm home; telling him to come downstairs when he's done.

He comes down wearing the floor length red velvet robe I bought him for Christmas last year. He stops in front of the tree and looks confused, like he doesn't know if he can sit in my lap or not, so I pull on his hand and hold him in my lap; playfully kissing up and down his neck, softly nipping at it before handing him his first present. We take our time opening things and thanking each other with kisses and warm embraces.

Then he turns to face me with his head bowed and his eyes to the floor. I gently lift his chin with my index finger and raise my eyebrow at him; silently pushing for him to explain.

"Well.. I bought Daddy one more present, but I don't know if Daddy will want it." I smile.

"Baby, of course I want it. Anything that comes from you, I want. Always know that." I press a lingering kiss to his cheek and he immediately brightens up.

"Otay, well the first part of the present is in here." He points to his robe. As I untie the robe, my jaw drops and I'm stunned silent for the millionth time. I sense his nervousness so I force myself to speak.

"Baby! This is so pretty! You look amazing! Daddy loves this! Stand up and give daddy a spin, yeah? Let daddy see the whole thing."

With his pink bottom lip pulled between his teeth and his dimpled cheeks stained blush red, he stands and gives me a twirl. The entire outfit is made of red mesh. There's also black leather knee high boots and gloves, a red satin choker and a black leather belt. He's also wearing black fishnet stockings with tiny red and white bows at the tops. Fuck he looks so good! Unable to control myself, I leap to my feet and grab my man up in my arms; my hands and eyes exploring every perfect inch of this man. I even make him pose for me and with me for a few secret photos on my phone. For those lonely nights when I'm away from him.

He reaches down into the left boot and pulls out a tiny remote. "Open your hand, Daddy." So I do. He wraps the lithe fingers of one hand around my wrist, and places the remote into my palm with his other hand.

"The second part of your gift is you have to figure out what this remote goes to and where it's hiding. Shouldn't be too difficult of a task for a smart Daddy like you." He winks at me and then turns away from me to start clearing away paper and trash.

I push the volume button on the remote in my hand as high as it will go, then press 'power'. In an instant, my baby's knees buckle under him and he hits the ground, moaning. He lands on his knees, arms out in front of him, palms flat to the floor and his back arched deep.

I walk slowly around him so I'm now in front of him, standing tall over his buckled frame. He smiles shyly up at me as I turn the remote off and motion with my index finger for him to stand. He tries a couple times, but his weak knees continue to give way. So, I hook my finger under the satin choker he's wearing and pull as he slides up my body.

"I don't think you understand the depth of what you've just done, my love. Daddy is very excited to play this little game of hide and seek with you. But, there are a few rules. You can not cum under ANY circumstances until I say the word. Do NOT try to get away from Daddy either. Daddy will bend you over his knee and spank your tight little ass until it's as red as this dress. And last, you will do as I say when my orders are given. Not a sound of disobedience, you hear me?"

I feel his nod against my shoulder, but I know he's not dropped far enough to be rendered silent yet, so I pull on his choker slightly, grinning to myself at the soft sound of his gag before returning to stern Dom mode.

"Little one, I asked you a question. Are we understood?"

By the tone of my voice, he knows I mean business. His voice is shaky as he replies "yes Daddy, I understand. I'll be a good boy."

As he answers, I drag the back of my hand down the front of his dress, clasping tight to his hip before reaching back and grabbing as much of his ass as I can in one hand. "Much better. Now, let the games begin. We're gonna go to the guest bedroom down here where at least you don't have to stand the whole time."

With that, he wraps his arms around my neck and hops up onto my hip so I can carry him. Once in the room, I drop him onto the billowy blankets and pillows, immediately hovering over him and pinning him down; my knees clasping his waist and my hands pinning his wrists down, remote lodged in my teeth for now.

"Daddy's gonna let your hands go, but they must stay put just as they are or 10 spankings and we stop playing. Am I clear?" He looks me in the eye, nodding rapidly as he stumbles over his words.

"Y-yes D-da-daddy. All cl-clear."

I pat his head condescendingly. "Good boy."

Then, I turn the remote back on all the way and place it on the nightstand beside the bed. Teasing my baby, I lean in to kiss him, shoving my tongue deep in his mouth then pulling away just as quickly. "Nope, nothing in there!"

I grope all over his chest, abs and hips next. Knowing that he's lodged the connecting apparatus up his tight little ass but wanting to bring my baby to the edge as much as possible first.

I push my fingers up under the belt next, pretending to look there. "Man, not there either!" Said belt is removed and a tremble racks Dean's body at the sound of the metal clanging to the hardwood floor. Then, his dress. My baby is now half-naked under me, I'm having way too much fun with this.

Then, I full on grab his package. His hips buck into my hand. "Uh oh, is that a clue, love?" He shakes his head no but I pull down just the front of his thong anyway.

"Nothing there but my baby's wet dick. Daddy will take care of that later though." I wink at him as the thong snaps back into place against his skin.

I continue my path downward and grope all over his thick toned legs and thighs; even taking off his boots to 'make sure.' Then, I grab his thigh and pull; rolling him over onto his stomach. Immediately, his hips start bucking, humping the bed. I crash my entire body down on top of him, hands clasping his hips to stop him.

"You better stop seeking your release right this instant or this whole thing stops now and you will sleep in here. Get me?"

"Got it." He replies, words slightly muffled by his face in the mattress.

I retreat off of him and start back at the top of his body; fingers again searching the collar. Groping his back and sides, but I notice his breathing pick up when I start to knead and grope his ass. His fingers clenching. He wants to pull me where he needs me but he knows not to disobey me. I start to praise him to calm him down a bit; still groping those firm, round globes in my grip.

"Mmm my pretty baby. Being such a good boy for daddy. Yes you are. Got daddy such a nice present, too. Daddy's having so much fun with this little hide and seek game you came up with. Such a creative little prince. Mmm Daddy's gonna dick you down soooooo good after this. Gonna make you cum until you can't anymore. Gonna give you that good dick you've been so desperate for today. Yeah would you like that, little one? Want daddy to shove his fat dick inside your tiny little fuck hole? I bet you do. Such a little slut for some Daddy dick. Yeah you are." I stop myself as he starts to writhe around, trying to stop himself from exploding from just my words and the images I've put in his head.

I push on the insides of his thighs, opening him up to me and I start to mouth at his thong where his ball sack is, feeling the vibrations from the toy up his ass against my face. "Am I getting closer, baby boy?"

I laugh to myself as he nods his head and struggles to find the words to answer me. He's so gone and I haven't even properly touched him yet.

Finally, feeling like I've tortured my man enough today, I slip his thong out of his crack and pull it down to his thighs along with his fishnets; the vibrator in his ass protruding from his hole clear as day. "I found it, love."

I look up his body as my mouth edges closer to his ass and right before my teeth latch onto the offending object, he looks over his shoulder and a whimpered 'please' escapes his lips. My teeth attach to the plastic and I start wiggling it free from the death grip my baby's hole had on it. Once it's gone, a punched breath escapes my baby's lungs and his body trembles.

"Give me your left hand baby." Not a stern command, but an obeyed one nonetheless.

I place his hand to the back of my head, letting him pull me in to that quaking little pucker in front of my eyes. Once my lips connect with his most intimate area of skin, I feast like a mad man. Teeth nipping, tongue licking and piercing the tight ring of muscle, lips sucking in hard. Never letting up. Not even the first time he uncontrollably cums for me. His hips bucking against my face as his release escapes him.

"Mm yeah cum for me again, slut. Wanna feel this man pussy grab my face. Work this ass, baby. One more time. Come on love, just one more time and then you can have my dick."

With that, I go back to feasting on his ass. Within a few seconds he's whining that he can't cum again. It's too soon. So, I reach under him and grab his dick. I set a stroke on his dick that is just as brutal as the force with which I'm still eating him out. Finally, his body trembles and his throat is racked with a choked sob and he squirts on the bed a second time.

With absolutely zero warning, I mount my baby's thighs. Holding his arms down, and shoving every inch of my thick 8 inch dick inside his still sensitive still quaking hole. Immediately setting a brutal pace once I bottom out. God I fucking love being inside this tightness.

"God damn it fuck me DADDY! Give me that fat dick! Yes! Fuck! So fucking good! Oh fuck! Harder daddy! Deeper!"

Deans got his teeth bared and set in a snarl, trying to wrestle his arms free to hold on to something, but I'm always bigger and stronger. And I know he truly isn't trying to get away or get me off of him. He would safe word out of this if that were the case. So, I keep pounding away.

"Yeah take this fuckin dick, slut. You wanted it all fucking morning, now you finally got it. Daddy's fat dick pounding away at your slutty little fuck hole. Fuck yeah. Such a tight little hole. Daddy's gonna shoot his seed all up inside this fucking hole. Make a fuckin' mess inside you."

With that, he immediately starts to press his hips back into mine. Instigating my impending orgasm even more. With a roar that would rival even the biggest and strongest lion, I press my knees into the mattress, bottom out inside Dean's virgin tight heat (which is funny to say because he is FAR from being a virgin), press my hands into his arms even harder, and arch my back as my orgasm overcomes my entire being. I'm not even sure who I was at that moment. But damn that felt good.

Somehow, Dean had changed our positions as I came down from that heavenly orgasm and now he's on top of me completely naked and kissing all over my face, thanking me.

"Fuckin' love you, Ro. Know exactly how to take me to heights no one has ever dared to venture with me before. Know exactly what I need and you're always right there. Thank you so fuckin' much."

I gently grab his face and move it so we're staring in one another's eyes. We both smile at the same moment.

"I love you too, Deano. Always. Forever. My beautiful, amazing, strong, sexy as fuck, man. I'll always be here and I'll always take care of you."

He seems apprehensive.

"Always?" His voice shakes and his eyelids flutter as he tries his best not to look away from me. "Promise?"

With a face-splitting grin, I nod yes and hold my left pinky out, my right hand idly roaming Dean's skin, calming. "Pinky swear."

Dean's grin matches the width of my own as he latches his pinky with mine and our lips meet; sparks flying like the first kiss. "Forever."

ip/Music-Legs-70221-SM-Miss-Santa-Outfit-Costume-44-Small-Medium/871070379?wmlspartner=wlpa&selectedSellerId=1148&adid=22222222228142712665&wl0=&wl1=s&wl2=m&wl3=253404356073&wl4=pla-416531943294&wl5=9014923&wl6=&wl7=&wl8=&wl9=pla&wl10=112562587&wl11=online&wl12=871070379&wl13=&veh=sem


End file.
